


本故事由以下赞助商提供

by nakedrunning



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Established Relationship, First Time, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Post-War, Reunion, Romance, Schmoop, Separation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedrunning/pseuds/nakedrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪恩的“后天启”生活就是一部诡异的肥皂剧。浪漫、冲突、分手、复合、披萨餐厅、迪恩都不知道自己有了一个孩子。非常戏剧化。</p>
            </blockquote>





	本故事由以下赞助商提供

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Story Was Brought to You by Our Sponsors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71576) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> 本文中上帝为一个角色，有些人可能会认为这是渎神。

这家餐厅的名字叫乔尼家，装饰着复古风格漂亮物件和带斑点蕾花边的窗户，是一间很有格调的餐厅。换个日子的话，迪恩会为这装潢赞叹不已，没准还会费心夸奖一下主人。

然而今天，他无暇他顾。

尽管安娜保证过这家餐厅的私密性，迪恩进门的时候还是将圆边帽檐压得很低。他的眼睛快速扫视全场一周，注意到温馨灯光照射下的墙壁之间蒙着阴影。装饰相当有品位，那些恶魔陷阱和华丽的墙纸契合得天衣无缝。

一个女服务员走过来招呼他，她穿着完美褶皱的白色衬衣和米色短裙的职业装。她的下巴下面有一个很抢眼的保护纹身，正在脖子上的银链上方。

“一位吗？”她问道。

“有约，”迪恩说着，将声音压低变粗。

女服务员转过头瞥了一眼墙上通向厨房的入口。一个厨师——至少是一个穿得像厨师的人——看了一眼迪恩然后点点头。

“这边。”女服务员冲他招手示意。

餐厅里顾客寥寥无几，大部分都坐在卡座里悄悄谈话，角落里的点唱机播放着幽静的音乐。这地方既温暖又没人情味。当迪恩扫视那几张桌子的时候，他发现自己很难聚焦视线；那些人的脸一个个的都很模糊。

相当干净利落的魔法，但是如果没必要的话迪恩一分钟也不愿意在这儿多待。

“这边请。”女服务员将他带到了很靠里面的一间卡座。迪恩看向里面，阴影消失不见，两个并排坐着的身影显露出来。

两个。

迪恩的身体同时烧得火辣辣又冷到冰凉凉，他一边努力处理这情况，思维每分钟能跑上一英里，一边努力不要摔跤地坐下。他在女服务员离开之前挣扎着点了一杯咖啡。

他今天本来只要见安娜一个人的。她微笑着却显露出紧张。“你来了。”

“我说了会来，”迪恩回答。他在人造革的靠垫上动动身子想要舒服点，拼命压抑住呼吸的速度，如若不然就会暴露他眼窝里面咚咚跳动的狂怒。他才没有婊子脾气——萨米才有——所以他盯着桌面，看着他的手，看着他的圆帽，绝对不要看向安娜旁边坐着的天使。

他今天的身体不同，但是卡斯可能有自己的偏好的样貌，因为他那一头熟悉的柔软乱发在额前垂向盘子，就像是卡斯的天使光环罩在肉身上面，不过迪恩除了看他用过忠厚老实的税务员和克莱尔·诺瓦克以外，也没见过其他肉身了。

（好吧，就这样，所以他还是看着那个天使。肏他妈的蛋。）

他一板一眼地切煎饼，带着对全宇宙的一心一意咀嚼每一口，全程都保持着可怕的婊脸，都不抬头看迪恩一眼的。除了外貌不同，就从这个吃相就很容易认出这就是卡斯。

“迪恩……”安娜开始说话。

但是迪恩听不见。他正忙着因为卡斯不看他而生气，就像他不在乎，就像此时此刻无足挂齿。这么多年的杳无音信，不知所踪——就好像因为天启结束了意味着一切都结束了一样。

“找到他花了很大功夫，”安娜说。她的语气里隐隐带着谨慎，迪恩现在根本没心思去细想。“他很会藏而且——”

迪恩厉声说道：“怂到不敢直视我的眼睛了吗，卡斯？”

头抬起来了。尽管眼睛不同，但是那种凝视迪恩记忆犹新：坚定，专注，深不可测。

然而迪恩脑中瞬间闪过一点认知，盖过了他的狂怒，他注意到那双眼睛里面的陌生和漠然。迪恩不禁颈毛倒竖。

“我不是卡斯迪奥，”这个男孩说。庄严又简洁。

“这是丹尼尔，”安娜说。

“什么？”迪恩咆哮道。但那双眼睛就是卡斯迪奥的，不管它们在哪迪恩都认得出来，其他天使都不会——

它们是绿色的。那双眼睛是绿色的。还有他鼻子上的小雀斑。

碎片拼出真相，突然间他好像看到了自己小时候的照片，只不过这比看照片要糟糕几十亿万倍。

“日了天了，”他说。

丹尼尔点头。“我是被憎恶的存在。所以没错，日了天了。”

“注意语言，”安娜斥责道，然后看起来有些羞怯。

丹尼尔只是叹了口气，像小鸟一样机灵地转过头看向安娜。“我还想要一份煎饼，拜托了。要很多很多糖浆。”

这孩子的眼睛沉如死水，但他的小脚丫在距离地面足足一英尺的地方一刻不停地荡来荡去。迪恩无法呼吸了。

好吧，其实他可以，而且他必须呼吸，因为他必须指出这显而易见的事实。“不。这不可能。”

丹尼尔大大地翻了个白眼，而且这以一种很可怕的方式让迪恩想起了萨姆。“我见的所有人都要说这话吗？”他说。

“恐怕是这样，”安娜温柔的说，关爱溢于言表。“就像我刚才说的一样，他很擅长躲藏而且——”

“卡斯在哪？”迪恩急切地问。

“卡斯迪奥，”丹尼尔斥责地纠正他。

安娜的表情并没有明显变化，但是她的眼睛里流露出了愧疚。“我弟弟并不知道我带他来见你。”

“我就知道，”丹尼尔叹气。“你惹上大麻烦了，安娜。”

迪恩冲着孩子皱起眉，有点烦他。卡斯原来铁石心肠的时候也很让他烦心，但是这种心烦和那种完全不同。丹尼尔能够轻松地和迪恩对视，但他很明显对于所见到的对象漠不关心，他的一只手指在不耐烦地翘着菜单上安娜还没为他点的煎饼。

“我告诉卡斯迪奥说我想和他单独待一会，”安娜小心地说。“但是我觉得你大概想这样吧。”

 

迪恩的手指已经麻木了，他攥着桌边太过用力。“哦？”

“这费了我不少口舌。”安娜意味深长地看着他，好像她有很多话还不能说。“我不得不为卡斯迪奥工作好几周，这样他才允许我单独和他在一起。所以说……”

“安娜。”丹尼尔没有提高声音，但是语气中微微显露出不耐烦。“煎饼。”

她严肃地低头看着他。“不，你想吃派。”

丹尼尔考虑着。“煎饼和派我都想要。这样我会和卡斯迪奥说点好话，他就不会因为你绑架我而太过生气。现在有那么多离群的天使围追堵截打算灭掉我，虽然我这么说也没什么用吧。”

太多线索了，迪恩快要无法承受脑中不停跳动的两种完全不同的重击。

“离群的天使，什么？”

“我被憎恶，你没注意到吗？”丹尼尔说。

“好了，”安娜说话的语气突然太过轻快。“我要留你们两个待一会，而且，你懂得，我会在安全距离内看着你们的。有需要就叫我。”

然后她就消失了。

迪恩盯着她在一秒钟以前坐着的位置，脑子里的齿轮缓缓转动试图跟上节奏。

他的眼睛跳到丹尼尔身上，发现他正在盯着他。这孩子——因为他只是个孩子，当孩子们被愚蠢的大人包围时总会露出那种稍显自大的表情——正在坚定地盯着他，手指依然不住点着菜单。

“这么说，呃。”迪恩清了清嗓子。“你胃口不错啊。”

丹尼尔发出发出一声态度不明的轻哼，好像他胃口好不好都无所谓，或者是迪恩的话无所谓。

他的表情简直无懈可击。女服务员走过来放下迪恩的咖啡，接了丹尼尔的新单。这孩子在此期间只因为她说话使用了屈尊俯就的轻快调子而皱眉一次。然后她就离开了，又一次只剩下他们两个。

上帝那个耶稣啊，从哪说起呢？

————————————————————————

迪恩在卡斯迪奥消失之前和他共度的那个夜晚，他们去了一间图书馆。迪恩本来不会选择这个地方作为卡斯伟大的人性之旅的景点之一，但如果助理图书管理员是上帝的话，你就得振作起来到馆里去。

“我应该挥挥手修复一切，”上帝对他们说。“把我的手指插进所有人的脑袋里，为他们指引方向，让他们好好当他们的人类、天使或者恶魔。你是这个意思吗，迪恩？”

本来这个计划应该是卡斯说出来的，但是他看见上帝的一刹那开启了盲目崇拜状态，留下迪恩独自完成巧妙传达意向的任务，所以说这个世界在他说完这番话以后还存在就是个奇迹。

“我想说的是你应该时不时地看看孩子们都在忙什么，”迪恩厉声说。“你懂的，保证世界不会乱成一团还有避免中国成为众矢之的？”

“我不会去看看，”上帝说。“因为你这意思是说我之前没看。”

迪恩粗鲁地冲着他的造物者大笑着。“这么说你也知道？你看见了我们这泥坑里的发生的所有破事却听之任之？”

卡斯呜咽着用手指紧紧攥住迪恩的胳膊，好像希望能够收回这些话，挽回他们渎神的罪行。但是迪恩不在乎。事实上，他都无法直视卡斯的脸上赤裸裸的爱意，那种无条件——在他看来还是——毫无回报的爱。

尽管如此，光芒也没有吞没他们，上帝她只是抬起头，眼睛冰冷似水银瞪着迪恩。

“你从一开始就在操纵我们，”迪恩咆哮道。

“我懂了，”上帝说。“所以是我逼迫你定下契约拯救萨姆，就像我逼迫你父亲为复仇牺牲，逼迫萨姆在心疼的时候投奔茹比。还有在这之前，我逼迫天使们按照他们的意愿重新解释我的话，在恶魔失去世界所有权之后逼迫他们堕落。告诉我，迪恩·温彻斯特，你到底相不相信自由意志？”

上帝比他身材还小，她的头顶将将达到他的肩膀，所以迪恩利用这一点身高优势压向她。“你宠爱的儿子米迦勒说——”

“我在问你，”上帝打断他的话。“你相信吗？”

“你难道不是上帝吗？”迪恩轻哼。“你不应该早就知道我相不相信吗？”

“我知道你倾向于用自己的嘴说出你的选择，”上帝说，“而不是由别人告诉你。”

“是啊，我他妈的相信自由意志！”迪恩大吼。他深呼吸了一次。“这就是我到这儿来的根本原因。”

上帝点头，目光在看向卡斯的时候化成了沉静的水银。“你在这儿是因为卡斯迪奥对你们俩有足够的信心。”

“谢谢你，父亲，”卡斯迪奥声音紧绷地细声说道。

迪恩翻了翻白眼。“什么鬼……”

“好吧，你知道自由意志是什么意思吗，宝贝？”上帝在贱笑。“意思就是你要自己做出选择并承担后果。你自己收拾狗屁烂摊子去。”

“但那是你开的头！”迪恩大吼。他把胳膊从卡斯紧张地拉扯中挣脱出来。

“是啊，我开的，”上帝说这话的时候语气里毫无歉意。“我开始允许孩子们自己做决定。”

“我读过圣经，好吧，”迪恩说，“你还做了别的。”

上帝的眼睛挪开了片刻，然后她的嘴唇弯起，露出愉悦的微笑。“这没错，”她叹气。“你要知道，迪恩，我可以仅凭一念就能抹去所有发生过的事，就算我很想这么做。但是我不会。你曾经日复一日地战斗着，明知道回报甚微，只因为坚持正义，你应该懂我为什么这么做。”

“还有善良存在，”卡斯迪奥说，而且他眼睛里居然还他妈的隐隐闪着泪花。“这世界上存在的善良值得一切，阻止这场善恶的末日对决能拯救所有。”

“我们不是已经说过这个了吗？”迪恩逼迫自己回到自知正确的论点上。“你能阻止末日。你能阻止末日也只有你能。”

“第一，你有没有认真听啊？你让我拯救的唯一方法就是给每个生物洗脑——除了我自己，当然了，”上帝说。“第二，你能阻止末日，就靠你自己，用公正又合理的方法。天堂河地狱之间的战争只能在人间终止，在一切诞生的地方。”

“我还是觉得这全都是你设计好的狗屁，”迪恩抱怨着。

“我是上帝，迪恩，”她回答。“如果我说了你能自己阻止末日，你绝对能办得到。”

“怎么做？”迪恩紧闭双眼，试图挥去仍旧灼烧的记忆。“魔王夺走了萨姆。我任凭路西法夺走了萨姆而且我不能——你不能指望我杀了他吧！”

“你真的在向我寻求答案吗？”上帝问道。“我，这个用灌铅骰子作弊还搞七捻八的家伙？不，不，你不用回答。我知道你们两个来此的原因。卡斯迪奥希望知道他的信念是否真实可靠——那的确可靠，我爱的孩子啊——”

卡斯迪奥在闪闪发光，这个小混蛋。

“——而你呢，迪恩，你是想从通晓古今未来的我这里讨得一个反末日装置，”上帝说。“好吧，没有这种装置。只有你，还有那个仍在等着你一起跳民族舞的大天使。”

“这就完了？你就这么点能耐？”迪恩大笑。“如果我说了愿意，米迦勒会杀了萨姆。”

“你怎么知道萨姆仍然存在？”上帝问道。

“我不干！”迪恩大吼。“如果你是上帝的话，你就会了解我，彻头彻尾地，你应该知道我他妈绝对不可能杀了我弟弟！”

上帝抬起下巴，她居然露齿而笑。“那这么说你就是准备好了。”

“呵？准备什么？”

“你之前还不够强壮，”上帝说。他们周围的书本开始沙沙作响，就好像有看不见的手拂过它们的书脊和书页。“你之前还不够坚定。你的信仰必须绽放胜过天堂和地狱的总和，这样你才能打败它们两个。”

迪恩偷偷瞥了一眼卡斯，发现他正在满怀崇敬地望着自己，而不是上帝。“卡斯？”

“你已经足够强壮到压过我了。”上帝的眼睛放出光芒，像燃烧成超新星的恒星。“现在是你拥有信念的时候了。”

迪恩轻哼。“信你？”

卡斯温暖的手握住迪恩的手腕。他轻柔地耳语道：“不是，迪恩。我父亲的意思是你必须相信你自己。”

——————————————————————

迪恩的脑子都快承受不住现在这个诡异的情形了。他以为世界已经把所有稀奇古怪的东西都扔给他了，在天启之前他的生活就是《阴阳魔界》，但是现在一看：上帝是一个有着虐待狂倾向的助理图书管理员。

迪恩低头看着杯中荡漾的黑色液体。丹尼尔的注意力开始分散，他看向了支在餐巾盒旁边的塑料小菜单。迪恩觉得像是输掉了一场比赛。一百万个问题卡在了迪恩喉咙，被索然无味的咖啡堵住，尽管他知道咖啡味道本身并不寡淡，只是他尝不出来。丹尼尔又开始躁动不安地荡起腿来；迪恩心里有什么东西坠落下去慢慢消退。

“是不是你的——”迪恩开口，然后不得不停住，因为丹尼尔的凝视回到了他身上，锐利又（迪恩不会反对）包含批判。“卡斯迪奥。你是这么叫他的吧，你的……”他甚至都说不出口。

“是的，”丹尼尔说。“因为这是他的名字。”

在另一个问题流产之前，迪恩问道：“你知道我是谁吗？”

“这不重要，”丹尼尔说。“我会早早死去，一个可怕的杂种在世界上孤立无援。”

迪恩紧皱起眉毛。“这是——”

“就算我没有早死，我也会在躲藏和逃命中度过余生，永远无法长久安定在某处，活在恐惧——”

“嘿，先等一下！”迪恩厉声说。“你还只是个孩子！你的人生还在眼前，你不能因为你在之前有一些，呃，不同寻常的历史就断定之后的生活，那只能说明没有给你设置的一定之规！你小小年纪从哪学的变成这么个——”他暂停了一下纠正自己的用词，“——爱抱怨的小傻子（nelly）？”

丹尼尔现在瞪大了眼睛。他在椅子上微微向后瑟缩，带着惊讶微张开嘴。“哦。”

“抱歉，”迪恩生硬又尴尬地说。“就是吧，你不应该说这种话。你不应该这么想。这是不对的，不管你是什么——是谁。”

“之前从没有人吼过我，”丹尼尔轻柔地说。他的声音里带着震颤，迪恩这才意识到那是敬畏的表现。

“是啊，好吧，我觉得卡斯不知道怎么吼，”迪恩说，思绪再一次飘到了那个混蛋天使身上，他是他们举行这场尴尬小型狂欢的根本原因。“他只会低声恐吓。可能在特别生气的时候会咆哮一点点。”

丹尼尔快速地点着头，眼睛仍旧张得很大。

这孩子的注意力现在全在他身上，这大概是今早最诡异的事情，但是迪恩胸口的紧张消解了。他将一只手伸过桌子。

“我是迪恩。很高兴认识你。”

丹尼尔眯起眼睛看着那只手——这可爱的表情实在是既像人类又孩子气——但是他握住那只手温柔地摇了摇。“一样高兴，迪恩。”他看起来稍稍思考了一下。“这是个普通的名字，我猜猜，和我名字一样？卡斯迪奥让我读了一些温彻斯特福音——”

哦，妈的，太多暗示了，那个甚至都不应该给孩子读——

“——所以这是个好名字，除了迪恩·温彻斯特是个混蛋以外。”

“嘿！”迪恩忍不住说。“这种语言可不能——”

丹尼尔歪过头，和卡斯以前的怪癖一模一样（迪恩想，他现在是不是还这样），这种扑面而来的熟悉感让迪恩心中的一部分因为渴望而静默。

“你想让我怎么样？”丹尼尔突然问。

这个问题急速靠近你是谁，所以迪恩很快回答：“我只是想了解你一点点。卡斯迪奥是我的好朋友。或者他曾经是，在过去。我不知道他现在是怎么想我的。”

“你现在是怎么想他的？”丹尼尔问，他掩饰自己对迪恩回答的好奇有点可爱。

但是问题来了，就连迪恩也不知道答案是什么。

“他是……卡斯，”迪恩无力地说。“我有段时间没见过他了。”

“但你们是朋友，曾经，”丹尼尔说。“而且安娜信任你。”

很明显丹尼尔不是很相信友谊那部分，也不觉得迪恩可以信任，但是他好像并不介意独自面对一个陌生人，如果这孩子说的那些天使在他头顶盘旋是真的，那么他感觉相当自大。

“吃的还好吗？”迪恩拼命抓住换话题的机会。

“好，我喜欢这个，”丹尼尔说，咬了一大口煎饼。“你待会儿会带我去哪？”

“我们可以开车四处兜风。”迪恩提议，想到自己已经没有了英帕拉感到一阵陈年的失落。他非常愿意向这孩子炫耀他的姑娘，但是丹尼尔可能会在准备好之前就推断出真相。“这也是我第一次到这儿来。”

“安娜说他们的重建工作非常好，”丹尼尔说。“在世界末日以后。”

“是啊，这个嘛……”迪恩慢慢地说。“你读了多少福音？”

丹尼尔的表情亮了起来。“温家兄弟刚刚和父亲团聚。这比我想的要快多了，但是我觉得会发生很可怕的事情。魔头还在外界游荡，他有一个很大的邪恶计划，我就是这么觉得……但是卡斯迪奥还不让我读下面的书。你知道发生了什么吗？”这孩子已经在座位上弹动起来了，看起来和真实年龄很是契合。

“我不会告诉你的，”迪恩说，努力不要细想大众消费自己生活这件事有多么诡异。他永远都适应不了，就算过了这么长时间也不行。“你自己读的话会更精彩。”

丹尼尔实实在在地撅起嘴来，上帝啊他甚至还没见过萨姆就开始像他了。

“卡斯迪奥也这么说，”丹尼尔叹气。

丹尼尔说卡斯名字的时候那种关爱让迪恩心里柔软起来。

哦，怒火还在，紧紧捆住迪恩思绪的边缘。既然丹尼尔一直陪在卡斯身边，迪恩又无法抵抗自己求知的渴望。

“卡斯迪奥怎么样了？”他问道。

五年里可以发生很多事情。迪恩曾经在同样长的一段时间里失去了父亲，和萨姆重聚，找到父亲，死了两次，看着萨姆死了两次，进了地狱，被救出来，干一个天使，毁了世界，重建世界……光是想想就筋疲力尽。

之后的那五年相比之下过得很安稳，但是很明显这是因为迪恩错过了其中很大一部分。

“他就是他，”丹尼尔耸耸肩。

“我是说，”迪恩苦笑着说，“卡斯他……还行吗？他好不好？”

丹尼尔还是因为他用的昵称而皱眉，但是他忍住了没有纠正。“好，他还好。但是一旦他发现我失踪了，他可能就不会好了。”

“好吧，你失踪的理由是好的，”迪恩说。

“你是朋友，”丹尼尔干巴巴地重复道，就好像他还是没法理解这个定义。“但是他从来都没提起过你。”

好吧，迪恩用来敲卡斯头的棍子上又多了一个棱角。

“什么，从没？”迪恩问道，而且不知怎的他的声音传到他自己耳朵里的时候听起来很小。“我是他在整个大千世界里面第一个真正的朋友，我告诉你。任谁都会记得的。”

丹尼尔带着怀疑看着他。“不一定。卡斯迪奥已经活了很久很久。”

迪恩回想那第一年，他看着卡斯迪奥一点点向人性靠近，尽管不十分理解却拼命想要。迪恩回想卡斯努力追赶迪恩的样子，他慢慢理解人类并不低等还很优秀。迪恩回想他给过卡斯的许许多多的第一次，一次又一次。

他会想到卡斯终于学会了选择。

在迪恩不知道的这五年里，卡斯还做了什么选择呢？

“你看起来很伤心，”丹尼尔突然说。

“不，我没有，”迪恩飞快地回答。他咽下喉咙里哽咽的感觉，将这归咎于平淡的咖啡。“卡斯很明显没有告诉你我有多厉害（awesome），我只是有点恼火。”

丹尼尔的表情稍稍有变，他睁大了眼睛。“你说什么？”

迪恩扬起眉毛。“我有多厉害？”

“哦，”丹尼尔吸气。“你。”

好报，迪恩喉咙变紧了，无所谓，这可以理解，萨姆才不会知道。“所以说卡斯谈起过我。”

“并不准确……”丹尼尔小心地说。“但是他有时候说的……我不知道，那些词从他嘴里出来听着很奇怪……就好像他在用别人的话。他这么说的时候脸上总会露出一种奇怪的表情。”

“什么表情？”

“我不知道，很奇怪，”丹尼尔耸耸肩。“我觉得他可能是在想你。”

这个……好吧，是件好事。

所以说卡斯的确想过他，至少有一点点。

——————————————————————  
卡斯消失之前的最后一个晚上，迪恩和卡斯在英帕拉的后座上大干了一场。

迪恩本来想回到汽车旅馆去，这样他们就有足够的地方可以滚来滚去，但是他们从爆炸目标地（Ground Zero）开车不到两公里，卡斯抚摸了他的肩膀然后迪恩——因为拯救了世界而情绪高涨——在扑向卡斯的时候差点没停好车。

他们挪到了后座的唯一原因就是卡斯超级棒的瞬移法术，现在因为受到天堂的宽恕而效力完全恢复，一天之内发生了太多的事，让人难以消化。

“卡斯，快点，我要——”迪恩咆哮着拉扯他的裤子。

“好的，迪恩，好的，”卡斯表示同意，急迫地扯开纽扣。

转眼间迪恩就疯狂地骑上了卡斯，他用一只手撑着车顶，用了最大的力气把自己压向不断向上挺动的卡斯。

这很疯狂，很下流，而且让人意乱情迷。

如果迪恩知道这是他在之后的五年里最后一次做爱，他本应该努力多坚持一会儿的。可能他努力也没用，他们实在是太饥渴了，不过他至少应该试一试。

事后，他们躺在狭小的空间里，紧紧贴在一起，完全不在乎过不多久会变得有多不舒服，还会黏糊糊。迪恩已经累到懒得阻止卡斯吻他的额头了；他的动作那么温柔，跟他一样傻。

他的手机在地上吱吱作响——可能是萨姆或者鲍比（都活着，都是他们自己）打来确保他们没从桥上跳下来什么的。迪恩觉得他们可以多等几分钟。

“妈的。”迪恩说，摇了摇头。这动作让他的脸颊在卡斯胸口蹭了蹭。卡斯抬起手，用手指梳着他的头发。“妈的，我真不敢相信我们就……”

“我的信念没有错付，迪恩，”卡斯说，他的胸口因为轻笑而颤动。

“这是你在说我早就告诉过你吗？”迪恩苦笑着说。

卡斯的手指停住了；迪恩抬起头看向他。卡斯在凝视车顶，就像他也无法消化当天发生的事情。

“这改变了一切，”卡斯说。

迪恩叹气。“是啊。但至少现在都结束了。感谢上帝。”他因为自己的话而皱眉，觉得在这个情形下这么说有点不合时宜。

“还没结束，迪恩，”卡斯说。他挪动着坐起来，忽略了迪恩的反对，最后他们都坐直了身子，肩并肩。“今天世界迎来末日，明天即将重建。”

迪恩喷出一声大笑。“什么，你别跟我说这还是我的责任？”

“不，”卡斯说。“是你和萨姆的责任。”

“什么？”迪恩从他身边退开。“你是要告诉我在拯救世界之后，我们还得收拾，是吗？”

“还会有无数人愿意帮你。”卡斯皱起眉，好像是因为迪恩的反应而迷惑。“不仅仅是你的人民，一旦他们明白了今天发生之事的真相，你还会得到天使和不计其数其他生物的结盟。他们会乐于接受你的领导。”

“狗屁，”迪恩厉声说。“你不能让我和萨姆承担这个。我们做了应该做的事，履行了我们应该履行的义务，这就完了！我们应该休息了！”

卡斯眯起眼睛。“知道了世界的需要以后，你真的认为你可以……休息吗？”

“去他妈的！”迪恩忍不住要揍卡斯了，他说的话实在是太煞风景。“卡斯，我不干了。我已经一无所有——虚无。为什么你不能让我歇一下？为什么所有人都他妈不能让我闲一会呢！”

卡斯点点头，仿佛是同意迪恩应该休息。尽管在他伸出手抚摸迪恩肩膀的时候，他全身笼罩着一丝失望。“我很抱歉，迪恩。”

“就……走吧，好吗？”迪恩说，他躁怒地躲开。“我没法应付这个。我刚当完横空出世的救世主，这都太快了。”

“很好，”卡斯说。“再见，迪恩。”

 

————————————————————————

“我去结账，”迪恩一边说一边冲着女服务员招了招手。“然后我们去城里玩一天。”

“不错啊，”丹尼尔试探性地说。迪恩无法分辨这是因为他不相信迪恩，还是因为他不知道自己拥有这种想法是好还是坏。

耶稣啊。卡斯自己才开始掌握人性这东西，而他这么久以来都在独自照顾丹尼尔？没错，丹尼尔急需上一课，好好了解人性，温家风范的，现在立刻拜托了。

他在付账并感谢服务员的优秀服务时，为接下来的一天快速计划了一下。他要全身心地投入到孩子身上，带他出去做正常的事（迪恩还没老到忘了他小时候都玩什么），然后他要让丹尼尔不要再像个小倒霉蛋一样自怨自艾。玩到差不多的时候，他要让丹尼尔嘴巴里塞满油腻的食物，这样他就不会去想到底是什么导致了今天的情形。

然后当卡斯迪奥过来接走丹尼尔时，迪恩要狠狠教训他一顿。

“来吧，我们走，”迪恩说着站起身。

丹尼尔看起来很困惑。“我们就不能噗呋离开吗？”

这话惹得迪恩大笑出来。“你是说了噗呋吗？”

“这难道……”丹尼尔的声音弱了下去，但是很快恢复常态，他撅起下巴。“这个词比瞬移要好。我就知道。”

“实际上你是对的，”迪恩承认。“但是你怎么——等等，你认为我是天使？”

“你不是吗？”丹尼尔抬起头乜斜着看他。“你有一位大天使的印记。”

这解释了丹尼尔有多人类化（答案：不是彻底的人类）。迪恩对于这孩子会透视一点也不惊讶，但是他不想知道他还有什么可怕的天赋。反正现在还不想。

“我是人类，”迪恩说，省略了“目前”这个本应该加上的前缀。“你认识的人类没几个吧？”

丹尼尔正忙着系上外套的扣子，他回答道：“诺埃尔是人类。”

迪恩脑中划过某道尖锐的碎片。“谁是诺埃尔？”

“她帮忙抚养了我，”丹尼尔简单地说，从座位上跳到地上。“我们现在可以走了。”

“等一下，谁是诺埃尔？”迪恩逼问着。“她是不是你的——”

安娜突然出现，打断了剩下的话。她冲到迪恩面前慌乱地说：“迪恩，迪恩！我们必须赶紧走了。”

迪恩一只手扶住她的手肘。“出什么事了？”

“他要来了，他马上——”

熟悉的翅膀拍打声响起，他们转过头，卡斯就站在那。

度过了那么多天那么多月那么多年才熬到这一刻，现在它真的来到了，迪恩能做的只有看着面前的景象。

他看到的是卡斯迪奥，他的蓝色大眼睛，他嘴边柔软的线条，容貌还是（咳咳）和迪恩梦里一样美。卡斯和他吻别之后，他开车去接萨姆，那好像就是昨天，迪恩并不知道那句再见意味着再也不见。

迪恩想过他们见面这一刻会是什么情形，这些年他幻想过太多太多场景了。迪恩想象中卡斯的样子都不尽相同，所有对峙的态度从狂怒到温柔再到放声尖叫的比拼，但是所有的争论结果都以迪恩凯旋告终，而卡斯要么是道歉，要么是固执己见，或者还有腿间夹着翅膀挫败的懦弱样子。

所有的想象都比不上现实。

迪恩脑子里乱成一团：五年，他妈的整整五年，他甚至比我记忆中还要光彩照人，我怎么能忘了他那种傻了吧唧的瞪视呢，等等，那是新外套吗。他愣在原地，而卡斯跨着大步穿过整个房间走向他。

然后打了他下巴一拳。

迪恩向后飞去，重重地摔在身后的桌子上，威严扫地。他立刻站了起来，猎魔人的条件反射还是相当领命的，尽管他已经三十大几了。“什么鬼？”

“你怎么敢，”这是卡斯迪奥在五年后对迪恩说的第一句话。“你怎么敢出此阴谋。你意识到你做了什么吗？不，当然没有了。”

卡斯迪奥眼中的燃烧着怒火和无情。他完全进入了天使的角色，站在迪恩面前，每一寸内里都燃烧着天堂的怒火。他现在穿着的短上衣将勾勒出消瘦而锐利的线条；和他过去穿的松垮风衣真是对比鲜明。

“丹尼尔，”卡斯迪奥厉声说。

丹尼尔滑向卡斯迪奥身侧，立刻被抱进天使怀里——流畅、高效，就好像身体已经牢牢记住了这个动作。

“卡斯——”迪恩开口。

但是卡斯迪奥已经走了。

迪恩看向安娜，她正浑身颤抖，脸色惨白，表情不仅仅是愧疚。实实在在的恐惧让她的下巴抖动着。

“安娜，”迪恩说，“这他妈是怎么了？”

迪恩在最后向米迦勒说愿意之前，做的最后一件事就是和卡斯亲热。

米迦勒之前已经告诉过他，如果他说愿意的话不会被烧成空壳，但是天使有一种不用说谎就能说谎的天赋，所以迪恩不会相信米迦勒的，如果米迦勒一不留神忘了他身上的一点印痕，弄得他傻到口水横流可怎么办。

“我的天父刚跟你说过要有信念，迪恩，”一等迪恩抽离开去呼吸，卡斯赶忙说。

“是啊，好吧。”迪恩低下头又亲了过去，因为如果这是他控制自己身体的最后一件事，吸吮卡斯舌头肯定是棒透了的选择。“如果我们要甩掉一整把的话，不能怪我有所保留。”

“对，不能怪你。”卡斯沉思着停下来。“那是一个扑克牌的比喻，是不是？”

迪恩露齿而笑。“是，你真是越来越棒了。”

他多往后考了一点，欣赏着卡斯脸上的新表情。他脸上有着消失很久的自信和平静——或者说是他最开始逃避的那种平静，以天使的角度对此高傲而不屑一顾。卡斯自那以后绝对学到了如何去关心，而且迪恩同样知道关心能让人变得脆弱。

“所以说现在见过了你爸爸，他还拍拍你的头，你就觉得能撑起世界了？”迪恩嘲弄道。

“是的，”卡斯说。“我觉得我可以。”

迪恩轻哼一声，摇摇头。“好吧，卡斯，这么回事。当米迦勒过来的时候你可能不该待在这。我不知道他看见你会是什么反应。”

“我认为事情会按照本来方向发展。”卡斯的手落到身侧，做出准备好的架势。“我应该待在这里。”

迪恩点头，他知道卡斯是不会改变主意的，现在他们很明显得到了上帝的保佑，要将自由意志小队的行动进行到底。

他抬起头。“呼叫1-800米迦勒！我就在这儿，你个狗娘养的！愿意！”

米迦勒降落的方式适合任何一个戏剧女皇，圣光和神圣的风四处横飞。迪恩闭上双眼任由这一切发生，强迫自己不要抵抗压向他的力量。那感觉就像一股气息、思想和能量挤进他的身体，像试探是否适合一般在他肌肤表面盘旋。

当米迦勒睁开双眼的时候迪恩依然存在。

卡斯一动不动。他看起来仍旧平静而蓄势待发。

“小弟弟，”米迦勒用迪恩的嘴说，诶哟这个太诡异了。“你对你的翅膀做了什么？这就是你去陋窟的下场。”

“米迦勒，”卡斯说道，他的表情滴水不漏。

“来。”米迦勒示意道，卡斯毫不犹豫地靠上前。当米迦勒举起手的时候，迪恩能感觉到这动作的意图——他要将卡斯烧穿，就像他烧穿安娜一样——于是迪恩尖叫道：不要。

“米迦勒？”卡斯看着那只僵在自己额头几寸之外的手。

“这是什么？”米迦勒生气地说。“这是什么？”

迪恩用意念的拳头击向米迦勒的能量。你敢伤害卡斯。你怎么敢。

这种有力的存在包含着不稳定性，让迪恩精疲力竭。米迦勒意念里面坚定的正义，现在变成了迪恩的感受，而且因为他是一个长着翅膀的傻屌，不肯面对感情，所以他不知道如何应对这种感受。

甜到腻人的人类感受，诶哟哟哟。

“离开吧，卡斯迪奥。”米迦勒厉声说，迪恩感觉到大天使心里盘旋的疑惑，无法隐藏胜利的快感。“我不想看见你。”

“很好，”卡斯说，他听话地立刻消失了。

米迦勒深吸一口气——迪恩知道这动作天使来说完全不必要——然后像是在努力说服自己一样大声说道：“现在我们应该像预言所说的一样去挫败启明星（路西法），为这场战争定下结局。”

当他们瞬移到真正的行动地点的时候，迪恩意识到米迦勒根本没注意到他说的是“我们”而不是“我”，一阵激动向他袭来。

——————————————————————————————

 

迪恩气势汹汹地冲出餐厅，身后紧紧跟着安娜。她现在已经完全废了，两眼发直，无论迪恩问她什么都不住摇头，这让他别无选择。

“鲍比？”他对着电话说。

“这最好是要紧事，”鲍比粗声粗气地说。

“安娜找到了卡斯，”迪恩说，觉得现在简短捷说应该就够了。“但是那个混蛋在我直接问他之前就把他儿子变没了。我们得召唤他把他给拽回来。”

“召唤咒语之前对他不起作用，”鲍比说。

“我知道，”迪恩厉声说。当鲍比意味深长地沉默下来时，他叹了口气。“抱歉，只是……”

“今天是帮不了你了，迪恩，”鲍比说。“现在要忙的事情太多了。一两天之后可能——”

“我等不了一两天！”

“好吧，别着急，让我看看谁可以……”鲍比向别人大喊的声音里听筒远了些。“嘿，你！对，你现在干嘛呢？”一个声音模糊不清地回答，鲍比又说：“好吧，迪恩需要有人帮他召唤天使——淡定，孩子，对。对，对，太好了。”

“有人能帮我吗？”鲍比拿起电话，迪恩赶忙说。

“有，赫古迪奥在老地方给你弄，”鲍比说。“还回来的时候一定保证他别缺胳膊少腿。”

“诶哟，那个赫古忒？”迪恩叹气。“就不想要他，行不行啊。”

“他已经出发了。”

“好吧，无所谓了。”迪恩叹气。他轻柔地加了一句。“谢了，鲍比。帮我向萨姆问好。”

“你自己和他说，”鲍比回答。

“迪恩，迪恩。”安娜终于又开口了，现在她拉着他胳膊，想要吸引他的注意力。“迪恩，我们必须得走了。”

“什么？”迪恩挂了电话，看向她。“现在怎么——哦，妈的。”

他们现在有观众了。在匆忙追踪卡斯的时候，迪恩蠢到把帽子丢在餐厅里，还公开打了电话。

可能这是个小镇子，可是如果他们愿意的话也能快速聚集不少人，街道那边已经开始有人围观了。他们远在安全距离之内，但是迪恩的经验告诉他，有一个人带头就能把议论的人群变成可怕的人潮。

这个人就是突然大叫的这个：“迪恩！”

很快人声此起彼伏：“迪恩·温彻斯特！”“迪恩！”“是迪恩·温彻斯特，保佑啊！”

“我们赶紧离开这儿，”迪恩嘶嘶地说。安娜的手指按上他的前额，他闭上眼睛。

迪恩有段时间没这样移动过了，所以当他们重新在某个空地出现的时候，他感觉到一阵恶心，高速公路在一大片树林之外呼啸。他刚才在餐厅没吃什么东西是件好事，因为如果他吃饱了的话，进行天使转移的时候总会漾出来几口。

“谢了，”迪恩说。

安娜已经挪开了手，看向远方。“卡斯迪奥，”她轻柔地说，“他刚才很……”

“生气？”迪恩说。

“有能力。”安娜打了个寒战。“我上次见他还不是这样。你的下巴应该已经断了。”

“天使残留，诶嘿。”迪恩摩挲着下巴，那里仅有些胀痛。“我还是金刚狼。嘿，安娜，呼吸。放松点。”

她点点头，努力照着去做。“我之前努力找过线索，但是我没告诉过你，害怕万一信息有误。还记得几年前，他们发现一具酷似詹姆斯·诺瓦克的无名男尸，但是那尸体很快又消失了吗？”

“是啊，我记得。”当一个半神名人也有好处的，比如说能在全球范围内发布寻找失踪天使的启事。

“我怀疑这可能是卡斯迪奥抽离了皮囊，”安娜说。“如果是这样的话，他应该会去寻找相关血缘。”

“克莱尔·诺瓦克。”迪恩皱起眉。“但是我去找过他和艾美利亚。她们都说完全不知道卡斯的消息。”

“她们在撒谎。”安娜的眼睛闪着满足的神情。“你以为我是怎么发现卡斯迪奥的？我追踪了克莱尔，她直接将我引向他。”

“狗娘养的。”迪恩闭上眼睛。只要他抓到卡斯迪奥，就会对他这样那样；他在脑子里增加着这个列表的内容。“好吧，我们要去鲍比原来的地方，然后要把卡斯的毛屁股召唤得一根毛也不剩。”

——————————————————————————

米迦勒/迪恩到达天启超级碗的时机刚刚好。整个队伍都已经聚齐了——天使、恶魔和被抓进两队里的可怜灵魂——但是米迦勒/迪恩一到场，他们全都安静了，成百上千个头颅转过来看向整个地震的中心。

迪恩感觉这就像灰姑娘闪亮登场一样，所以路西法正穿着那套闪瞎眼的白西服大概也很应景，那身衣服就像电影《周末夜狂热》不要的道具。

“我以为你不会来了，兄弟。”路西法说。

米迦勒开始说话，但是从他自己嘴里说出的话，迪恩一句也听不见。他只能看着弟弟的脸，想到自己任凭情况发展到这个地步，心口涌起一阵空虚的痛苦。

他为了保护萨姆所做的一切都狠狠打了他的脸。那都是他的固执和骄傲刺激出来的一个又一个腐朽的决定。不管他们如何抗拒，不管他们曾经如何向彼此承诺，一切都终于此。

兄弟相争，世界屏息。

“——而吾辈应焚烧汝等并驱其恶……”米迦勒暂停了演说。

路西法扬起萨姆的眉毛。“猫咪吃了你的舌头吗，麦克？”

米迦勒身上在发生变化。迪恩过了好一会才明白，但是那时的米迦勒已经屈服于迪恩的重压——当大天使看见萨姆身体里的存在时，迪恩的思想、记忆、愉悦、哀伤还有彻头彻尾的顽固个性向大天使席卷而来，让他明白所为何物。

天使本应该驾驭皮囊。这是自人类诞生以来的规矩，尽管恶魔利用这种关系为自己牟利。上千名天使让宿主沉默，无数恶魔在肉身的尖叫中狂欢，但是他们从未经历过人类灵魂的重担，尤其是像迪恩·温彻斯特这样在爱恨交缠与艰难人生之中锻造过的灵魂。

所以米迦勒就是这样深切意识到了迪恩到底是谁，萨姆对他来说又意味着什么。当米迦勒用迪恩的眼睛看向路西法的时候，米迦勒的本质荡漾着迪恩坚定的信仰——他不会让任何人伤害他弟弟。

尽管看向他们的并不是萨姆，也无所谓。他用着萨姆的面孔，如此这般，米迦勒明白了这种爱可以撼动山脉，直击地狱，毁灭天堂。

就像一首该死的芝加哥小曲一样。

所以米迦勒自然而然地开始哭泣。“兄弟……哦，兄弟，我不知道……”

啊，迪恩用他自己脑子里的一点私密空间想到。

路西法大笑。说实话，米迦勒用迪恩的脸哭肿了眼睛的画面是挺逗的。“改主意了吗，米迦勒？”

“米迦勒！”扎克瑞恩从围观的地方站出来。“米迦勒，求你了，我们最伟大的领袖，你必须现在结束这一切！”

“我们都太过盲目了，扎克瑞恩。”米迦勒向扎克转过身，坚定地拍着他的肩膀。“我们郁郁寡欢，追求着天父的爱，我们变得……偏离了原本的目标。我现在和迪恩·温彻斯特一头。”

什么？迪恩偷偷想到。

扎克瑞恩颤抖的手指头指向启明星。“但是……路西法！”

“是的，路西法，”路西法翻着萨姆的眼睛说。“我不知道这到底是怎么一回事，但是你如果不当好儿子把我轰成渣渣的话，那就放着我别管了！”

米迦勒面向路西法，让迪恩站直了身子。“迪恩·温彻斯特愿意为了他挚爱的弟弟下地狱。我现在也应该这么做。”

迪恩微不足道的人类大脑无法处理接下来发生的宏伟大事，让他错过了不少。他知道的只有不会燃烧的火焰，天堂地狱彼此交缠的噪音，还有笼罩整个天空的挥翅声。

然后是爪子的触感，紧接着是米迦勒抓着尖叫的路西法，将他拉下地狱。

此后，是一片绝对的静寂。

迪恩周围环绕着安静的氛围，让他睁开眼睛。世界依然存在，静止在天使、恶魔和其他参与者共立的画面，但是现在出现了迪恩，独自在自己身体里。

“萨姆？”他用自己的嘴说。

萨姆的身体瘫在地上，拼命抽气。迪恩跑到他身边，翻过他的身体，一双属于萨姆的眼睛看向他。不管在哪他都能认出这种多愁善感的表情。

“迪恩，”萨姆说着，手指抓住迪恩，将他紧紧搂在怀里，可能是有史以来最紧的拥抱。“迪恩，迪恩，我太对不起了——”

“没事了，”迪恩很快回答，安慰着他。“都结束了。至少我觉得结束了。”

“发生了什么？”萨姆慌乱地看着周围静谧的世界。

“米迦勒决定了不杀他的兄弟，也不会顺便轰炸我们的星球了，”迪恩说。“那家伙还是能学点东西的，我猜。”

“等一下，所以他只是推迟了行动吗？”萨姆怀疑地问。

“不……我觉得这是彻底不干了，但是……不一样。你知道吧，那种他们坐在角落里聊一聊做过的错事？”迪恩才不会知道，但是当米迦勒向手去抓弟弟的时候，他感觉到了大天使本质里面翻腾的激动决断。

萨姆慢慢地坐起身，狐疑地打量着身上的白西装。现在迪恩有时间拿出手机拨打快速拨号上的第二个号码。“卡斯？”

“我在这。”卡斯出现了，很快地跪在他们身边。他脸上的微笑柔和又骄傲。“你做到了。你们两个都完成了自己的任务。”

“这是怎么了，卡斯？”迪恩没有回头，随手指了指周围冻结的身影，因为看他们这样子太吓人了。

“世界已经结束了，”卡斯说。“我在这里是因为你将我唤醒了，而世界的其他部分还等着你的指令来重获新生。”

“为什么这句话听起来比单个的几个字可怕那么多？”迪恩说。

“这是米迦勒干的，”卡斯说着，帮他们两个站起身。“米迦勒已经走了，但是他将权力留给了你们——两个人都要——平均分配，任何有意识的存在仰望你的时候都会知道你有此权力。你可以要求天使回归天堂，将恶魔锁进地狱……只要米迦勒礼物依然在你身体里，你想做什么都可以。”

“所以你是说我们的确赢了，彻底赢了？”迪恩盯着卡斯，有些期待他能说出“搞定了”。

“当然那了，迪恩，”卡斯依然微笑着说。

迪恩和萨姆久久看着彼此，露出精疲力竭和难以置信的表情。

“你们现在有什么计划？”卡斯好奇地问。

“我们要去找鲍比，”迪恩说。“然后我们去找我的车，并不是要去迪士尼乐园。”

 

————————————————————————————

 

当他们到达鲍比之前的住处时，赫古迪奥正等在门廊下面。天使看到他们的时候表情亮了起来。迪恩伸出手，赫古迪奥精准地把钥匙扔进了他的手心。

“好嘞，”迪恩经过的时候说道。“你把标记都用粉笔画好了吗？”

“是的，先生，”赫古迪奥说，如果他的翅膀是可见的话，现在一定在骄傲地蓬起羽毛。“我在屋里主动扫了地板，收拾了冰箱，我想你不要介意。”

“你有点放肆了啊，”迪恩一边打开前门一边说。赫古迪奥的肩膀垮了下来；他补了一句：“开玩笑的。”

赫古迪奥看到姐妹的时候又放出光芒。“你好，安娜。”

“赫古迪奥。”安娜向他点点头。“谢谢你的帮忙。”

“永远都是我的荣幸。”赫古迪奥摆出一个完美的造型向安娜致敬，这应该是鲍比教给他的。“辛尔先生向你致意。”

“当然了。”迪恩的微笑随着赫古迪奥的消失一起消失了。

他们安静地进入鲍比的旧房子。这个地方的主人虽然已经搬走很多年了，但是它维护得相当好。鲍比想回来的时候的确回来过几次，所以家具和书都保持原样。迪恩听说鲍比会隔一周派一个天使过来清扫，但是如果他们敢变动摆设一点点的话一定会付出很大代价的。

“我去拿瓶啤酒，”安娜一边说一边走向厨房。

“帮我也拿一瓶，”迪恩说。“我先准备圣油，你去检查一下符号。”

“不去。”

“不好意思？”

安娜站在厨房的入口，双臂坚决地交叉在胸前。“我向你承诺过我会找到卡斯迪奥。我已经办到了。”

“所以你不会再帮忙了？”迪恩怀疑地问。

“我不插手就是帮忙了。”瞪了一会儿眼睛以后，安娜的表情变得温柔起来。“这是你和我哥之间的事。我本不应该在这里的。”

也不是说迪恩不相信自己能和卡斯独处而不出差错。至少，鲍比的房子里没有能够杀死天使的武器，所以他大概不会禁不住诱惑。

但是他不知道卡斯会不会有此冲动。

“在这儿待一会儿就行了，”迪恩说。“如果卡斯开始把我往墙上扔的话，你能赶过来拨打911我就不尽感激了。打给鲍比更好。”

安娜对此点头表示同意。“如果你不尖叫夭寿啦我会来的。”

“没问题。”迪恩突然想到了什么。“嘿，安娜，帮我想想。一个天使妈妈——管他是啥——怎么会和一个人类生下宝宝呢？”

“本不应该的，”安娜承认。“之前也有过混血，但他们总是由人类那一方父母诞下，并非天使。丹尼尔说他是被憎恶的存在不是没有道理。像他这样极端的例子，我们的同胞一般会在他实体化之前就将他处死。卡斯迪奥将他养到这么大实在是……奇迹。”

“今天真是奇迹普降，哈利路亚，”迪恩轻哼。

安娜“我们又能怎么办”的耸肩动作包含了复杂的含义，然后走进了厨房，

这让迪恩一个人留在了地下室里。他花了很多时间在这检查地板上的标记，用一丝不苟的恭敬礼节准备香火和圣油。

他的手机在他倾倒圣油的时候意外地响了起来。打来的人是萨姆，这并不意外。

“迪恩。”萨姆的语气紧急又担忧。“鲍比说你找到了卡斯。”

“是啊，安娜终于搞定了。”

“所以你们……你们怎么样了？他怎么样了？”

“你知道吗，如果我有了答案会给你打电话的。我要再召唤他一次。”

“是啊，鲍比说了，”萨姆说。“你会告诉我发生什么的，是吗？”

“当然了，”迪恩说，心想其实不会。这取决于到底发生了什么。

“你应该抽空过来一下，说真的，”萨姆说，熟悉的牢骚语气。“你会喜欢的，英帕拉有专属停车位而且一切都——”

“我会给你回电话的，萨姆，好吧，”迪恩匆忙地说。“帮我亲一下我的姑娘。哦，还要亲一下萨拉，我觉得。”

“没问题，迪恩，”萨姆说，听起来是顺从了。

迪恩将手机调为静音放回兜里。他站起身，舒展四肢，然后检查着布置完成的特级天使诱饵。“好戏开场。”

————————————————————————————————  
问题就是，迪恩意识到卡斯消失不见的时候，已经过去太久了。

别这样，他很忙的。有好多事要做。重建世界耗费一个人不少精力呢，即使他有一个控制狂弟弟来组织工作，还有一个无枪不欢的猎魔人对天使毫不在乎地呼来喝去，让他们帮忙承担起一分责任。

“我真是蝙蝠侠。“迪恩说。

“你总这样做它们就会掉的，迪恩，”加百列说道，他躺在沙发上，往嘴里扔着糖果。

迪恩将翅膀收起来，落到地上。“好吧，如果我们的大天使之力会随时耗光的话，应该把它用在正地儿上，对不对？”

“正地儿是指修复世界，迪恩，”萨姆坐在饭桌前，头也不抬地看着电脑说。“我们要在三小时之内去和其他世界领袖会面，所以你到底准备好没有？”

“我以为我们决定好让你来动嘴皮子，”迪恩说。“我只要漂漂亮亮地坐在那就行了。”

“哦，像墙上的苍蝇，”加百列窃笑着说。

萨姆的婊脸升到了十一级，而且直指迪恩。“迪恩。他们还是想要和你谈谈的。你是见过上帝又让米迦勒程序崩溃的那个人。”

“对啊，对啊，对啊，”迪恩说，不屑一顾地对他挥挥手。他们的人生很是诡异，而且这个大千世界能变得更诡异。所以从逻辑上来说，迪恩能够保持头脑清明的唯一办法就是不要思考过度。那是萨姆和鲍比的活儿。

安娜很快到达，宣布审判已经就位。“我们已经守备就绪，国家首脑会在一小时之内到场。”

“你好啊，安娜，”加百列一边说一边扔给她一块糖。“你刚复活之后状态不错啊。”

“而你作为刚被降职的半神状态也不错啊，”安娜说道，平静地将糖放进嘴里。“加贝。”

“嘿，说到老爸没必要复活的那些天使，”加百列翻了个身，把糖纸都洒到了地上，“我那个小弟弟去哪了？虽然我不想看见那张自以为正义的苦瓜脸对着我啦啦啦，他不在你身后粘着其实挺奇怪的啊。”

迪恩耸耸肩。“他在别的地方吧。”加百列对他慢慢眨眼；迪恩补了一句，“你知道他就那样，想来就来。”

萨姆听了这话也抬起头，为屋里的皱眉活动增光添彩。“但那是战争进行时候的事了。他现在会在哪儿呢？”

“可能他在检查伤员发放急救用品吧，我怎么就应该知道呢？”迪恩厉声说。

“你是说你不知道他在哪？”萨姆警觉起来。

“不是什么大事，”迪恩说，他因为他们的反应感到意外——萨姆很惊讶，安娜很迷惑，加百列处于歇斯底里的边缘。“我肯定他只是在某个地方冷静自己吧。”

“最后对决之前我就没见过他了。”安娜向加百列投去批判的眼神。“卡斯迪奥帮助其他反叛的天使聚集起来，尽可能地保护世界上的城市不被路西法毁坏。我相信他也在找你，但是你没有回复他的电话。”

加百列耸耸肩。“我在洗澡呢。”

“迪恩，你给卡斯打过电话吗？”萨姆问道。

“好吧，老天，如果我给他打电话你会高兴的话，我就打一个，”迪恩说。

他拨出电话。当没有人接听的时候，他觉得卡斯可能在忙着新世界的事，就留了一个语音留言。

又打了几通无人接听的电话之后，迪恩转而用起了召唤仪式。

他可是相当擅长召唤仪式的哦。

 

———————————————————————————————

 

迪恩的动作行云流水，手指滑过粉笔的同时流畅标准地背诵以诺语。当他点火的时候还以为会像以前那样什么都不会发生，但是今天的火光立刻闪动起来。

“哦，来吧卡斯，换这些灯泡要花费很久呢，”迪恩喃喃地说。

可能卡斯听见他说话了，因为火焰突然停止了闪动。

眨眼之间，卡斯迪奥出现在了圣火圆圈的忠心。蓝色的眼睛登时瞪向迪恩。

“放我走，”卡斯迪奥说。

“什么，都不说句你好迪恩吗？”迪恩相当低劣地模仿着卡斯低沉沙哑的声音，但是没有逗乐天使。

“你必须放我走，迪恩，”卡斯迪奥焦急地说。“丹尼尔正孤身一人。”

“不，他没有。”迪恩发现自己很享受卡斯迪奥焦虑的样子，他慵懒地坐在了一张椅子上，让自己舒服点。“他有诺埃尔保护他。”

卡斯迪奥看起来很震惊。“你还知道什么？”

“反正不够多，”迪恩冷静地回答。卡斯迪奥的眼睛正在扫视四周——他甚至都没有假装一下逃跑的企图，迪恩知道他无处可逃。“你之前到哪去了，卡斯？”

“你不能把我留在这儿，”卡斯迪奥说。

“我当然可以了。”

“你不明白。”

“那你就让我明白明白。”迪恩伸开腿。“我们有一整天呢，卡斯。”

当卡斯迪奥组织语言的时候，迪恩仔细观察着他，将他和记忆中的天使作比对。那面孔看起来更老了一点，这很奇怪，因为皮囊在使用过程中不应该变老的，而且吉米早就已经不在了，那个可怜的家伙。这具身体自他复活开始就完全属于卡斯迪奥，但是他现在好像长高了一点，好像是他健身过了，尽管这可能只是因为新衣服的作用。头发也长了点，刘海垂到眉毛上方，急需某人将他们拨弄到一边。

“丹尼尔是混血，”卡斯迪奥对着地面说。这很奇怪，因为如果迪恩只能清楚地记得一件事，那就是卡斯总是像一座雕像一般矗立，凝视对方，不管告诉过他多少次这样很诡异都没用。今天，都不用他开口。“温彻斯特当局麾下的许多天使，不管他们是如何向你和萨姆宣誓效忠的，见到丹尼尔的时候都会毫不犹豫地杀死他，就因为他的血统。而且还有许多离群索居的天使在游荡，更别提还有虎视眈眈的大群恶魔，在等着找到证据的时候就抓住他。你还记得杰西吗？”

“那个反上帝的存在，是，我记得。”

“这是一样的，”卡斯迪奥告诉他。“他们相信混血会导致现实的扭曲。他们害怕他会挑战天堂，害怕他会企图抢夺天父的权位。所以，你懂的，我必须和他在一起。”

“你为什么走了，卡斯？”迪恩问。

卡斯迪奥看起来很惊讶，这其实挺好笑的，因为这次小小的团聚中肯定会提到这个问题。“你知道答案。”

“不，我不知道。”

“你今天见过丹尼尔了。你肯定能估计出他的年龄，以此推断吧？”

老天，迪恩真想揍他。

“你为什么当初不告诉我？”迪恩咬着牙嘶嘶地说。

“这不重要。”

“这当然重要了！”迪恩大喊。“我有个孩子，而我还不知道！”

“你和其他交合者在这些年里生下孩子的机会也是存在的，”卡斯迪奥的语气很平和，但是说出的话尖锐又扭曲。迪恩听了怔在原地，因为卡斯不会这么说的。卡斯不会故意表现如此残忍，更不会冷着胜过雕塑的脸。

“我有知情权，”迪恩的声音变得沙哑。

“迪恩，求你了，”卡斯迪奥请求道，那双眼睛终于抬了起来，含着汹涌的情感无声表达着恳切。“让我走吧。我在这里的每一刻——你要去哪？”

“去他妈拿瓶啤酒！”迪恩一边回头嚷道一边走上楼梯。“我可没法清醒着应付这个。”

 

————————————————————————————————

错误的调查线索实在太多。

温家兄弟已经比耶稣还有名望了（这一时空里毫无疑问的事实）而且随着查克的邪恶力量丛书的大卖，每个人和他们的奶奶都想要“来帮忙”。很快，目击卡斯的时间比发现大脚怪、精灵和喜马拉雅雪人的总合还要多。

经历过又一次的失望以后，迪恩把电话扔到了地上，说：“肏他的，我要去找克劳利。”

鲍比举起手打了他后脑勺一下。“不行。”

“为什么不行？”迪恩缩着脖子，揉揉脑袋。“那家伙已经改造过了，对不对？活过了上帝的十二阶段改造计划什么什么的。他至少可以告诉我卡斯是不是在地狱里。”

“卡斯迪奥不再地狱里，”赫古迪奥说道，将一杯咖啡放在鲍比面前。“当一名天使进入地狱的时候，所有族员都会感觉到冲击。那很不舒服。”

“但是我们可以去验证一下，”迪恩说。

他提供的信息被怀疑不实，赫古迪奥看起来受到了冒犯。“我很确定，温彻斯特先生。”

“那他在哪儿呢？”迪恩问道。“为什么他不回应我的召唤？”

赫古迪奥像他的其他兄弟一样，还不知道人类交际的要领。“他可能四——”

“卡斯迪奥是天庭里最呆的书虫，”鲍比生硬地打断了他的话。“他大概知道好多隐藏的好方法。天使魔法就可以做到。”

“但是他没理由故意藏起来啊，原来反叛的天使现在都受到了原来那个并回归天堂，”赫古迪奥说道，烦人的是他说的对。“你想来点咖啡吗，温彻斯特先生？我又煮了一壶。”

“多加糖，不要奶，”迪恩说，尽管这要求的主要目的是把赫古支出去，而不是相信这天使的烹调技术才吩咐的。他一走出去，迪恩就跟鲍比说：“他可能有麻烦了。”

“对，有可能，”鲍比同意道。“而他有可能只是不想被找到。”

这种理论总是浮现出来，迪恩已经觉得厌烦了。这没道理。卡斯没有充足的理由隐藏自己——就算有，他肯定也不会不辞而别。

再没有新消息，甚至在天堂和人间（时不时还有地狱）都听他们指挥的情况下也没有。

他们最接近找到他的一次，虽然迪恩那时候不知情，就是巴拉基奥传来消息说，一个无名氏看起来很像卡斯——或者准确地说是是像吉米——他是在布基纳法索被发现的（法语:Burkina Faso是位于非洲西部沃尔特河上游的内陆国）。根据巴拉基奥的话来说，无名氏在那里已经停留了好几个月，但是最近才和萨姆发出的寻找卡斯启事匹配上。

“给我发张照片来，”迪恩告诉他，因为他不会再为了毫无结果的死胡同而飞过去了。那些想要见见迪恩真人的家伙“泄露”了太多的无用线索，那些会面总是以泪流满面告终——狂热的暮光粉丝那种类型。

照片的分辨率不高，但足够迪恩认出来的时候手心冰凉。

但是当他一股脑飞过去的时候，无名氏消失了。

“他昨晚还在的，先生。”主任医生说。她背后的护士因为迪恩脸上的表情而缩到一边，但是医生坚定了自己的立场。“我们的保安工作持续不断，正如天使巴拉基奥所命令的那样。”

“你施了保护咒吗？”迪恩问道。如果他不是因为失去线索而心烦意乱的话，他本该看见大楼外面密布的印记。“你确定没有东西能进来吗？”

“我们不会将天使阻挡在医院之外，”主任医生说道。“但是昨晚我们将那位病人安排在特殊区域，施了隐蔽咒。没有天使可以进去的。”

所以迪恩又回到了原点。

————————————————————

当迪恩走进厨房的时候，安娜的目光从一瓶打开的啤酒上转移到了他身上。“你抓到他了，”她说道，因为迪恩毫不收敛的表情让她一览无余。

“你还能找到丹尼尔吗？”迪恩一边打开冰箱一边问道。

“应该可以。”安娜怀疑地看着他。“你在盘算什么，迪恩？”

“卡斯跟热锅上的蚂蚁一样。”迪恩拿出两瓶啤酒，乜斜着眼睛看向标签。“我觉得孩子在身边的话他可能会更愿意敞开心扉。”

安娜看起来并无把握。“要不然他就会给你屁股来个核爆炸。”

“去找他就是了，”迪恩说。“顺便把克莱尔也带过来。”

“我还是觉得这主意很糟糕，迪恩！”安娜在他走出厨房的时候冲他的背影喊道。

这次走向地下室的路途感觉长了一点，而且当他突然进入暗处的时候眼睛无法立即适应，所以一下子看不见那个本应该站在低矮火圈里的天使，惹得他一阵恐慌。

然后他的眼睛缓过来了，他又能呼吸了。

卡斯迪奥的表情无辜得让人生疑。

迪恩抬头看去。卡斯头顶的灯串松了一个。

“你这是要干什么？”迪恩真的仅仅是好奇罢了。

“闲得。”卡斯迪奥耸耸肩，这动作那么自然。“总比安安静静地站在这儿等着下一轮拷问要好。”

“是啊，我估计我也差不多，”迪恩承认。“喝吗？”

“不喝，谢谢你。”

迪恩把一瓶啤酒放在地上，拧开另一瓶的盖子。屋内一片安静。他注意着啤酒的时候，能感觉到卡斯迪奥凝视带来的压力，但当他抬起头，卡斯迪奥又盯着地面了。

卡斯迪奥低下头并不是因为羞愧，迪恩知道。他站得笔直，但并不耐心。他小心地站在火圈的边缘，毫无疑问是在算计重夺自由最有效的方法。迪恩突然想到卡斯上次沦落至此的时候，还是路西法抓的他。

至少迪恩记忆中的上一次是那样。还有五年没算呢，而且这天使似乎并不想算进这五年。

迪恩走近火圈，近到他的靴子尖都能感觉到火焰的温暖。他缓慢地吞咽着啤酒，好像这是什么勇气比赛。迪恩刨根问底的需求对抗卡斯迪奥抽身离开的欲望：谁会先输？

很明显，是卡斯迪奥。

“你把我留在这得不到一点好处，”他说。

卡斯迪奥终于看向了他，目光里骇人的空洞让迪恩感觉一阵颤栗。卡斯曾经学习人类的奇怪行为的专注——歪着头到处问些不和谐的问题——现在成了了无生趣的空洞。

“你不想知道我一直在忙什么吗？”迪恩问道。

“我知道你在忙什么，”卡斯迪奥直率地说。“你的功绩举世闻名。”

迪恩瑟缩着。

“你想从我这里得到什么？”卡斯迪奥问道，这并不可笑，因为丹尼尔之前问过同样的问题。

“我想要答案，”迪恩同样直率地说。“你之前去哪了？”

“我去生丹尼尔了。”卡斯迪奥稍稍放松了一些，知道了提供答案能让他获得自由以后，很明显欣慰不少。“在我们最后一次交媾之后，我飞翔的时候惊讶的发现有一个灵魂缠绕在我的翅膀上。那是丹尼尔的灵魂，新生又稚嫩。我不得不逃跑，因为我知道一旦其他天使发现我们，他们肯定会毫不犹豫地毁灭他。”

“立刻就发现了吗？”迪恩回想着他们在英帕拉里面的最后一夜。“但是……那天晚上我是被插的啊，我记得很清楚。”

“交媾的细节与此无关。是这行为本身带来的影响。我不确定具体是何种机制在运作，但是我收集到的那些资料表明，是米迦勒将他的荣光和你的灵魂相互交缠导致的。”

“所以说……”迪恩思忖着，“是因为我天使化了，所以你怀了孕？”

“简而言之。”

是啊，米迦勒。“你为什么早不告诉我？”

“你当时很忙，”卡斯迪奥说道。

揍上卡斯迪奥脸的冲动又爆发了。迪恩从瓶子里喝了一大口，以此来转移注意力，同时努力思考这场谈话到底为什么让他这么烦躁。

卡斯迪奥的表情太过镇定了。他不是毫无感觉，因为他眼中时不时会闪现出挫败的神色，所以他至少没有退化成过去那个听话的小愣头。但他身上有种什么东西不一样了，这让想不明白那是什么的迪恩抓狂不已。

他原来是那么的坦率，一眼就能看穿。所有的情绪都很外放，因为卡斯从来没有掩饰过。不论是好奇、迷惑、快乐还是担心，在卡斯脸上都鲜明无比。

卡斯离开的这段时间很明显学到了不少技巧。

“我找过你，”迪恩说道，希望能够煽动起一些熟悉的感觉。“我让所有人都去找你。”

“我知道，”卡斯迪奥说道，语气里带着一丝意外的愉悦。“你让我的躲藏变得非常困难。”

“很好，”迪恩厉声说。这也不能让他动摇。

让人难过的是，迪恩痛苦挣扎着想要做些傻事，比如问问卡斯想过他没有。那肯定会闹得很僵，所以迪恩将这个问题深深埋在了挫败里面，他努力和一个保守的天使周旋，那天使给出了答案却没有真正回答问题。

“我现在能走了吗，迪恩？”卡斯迪奥试探着问道。

——————————————————————————

迪恩和卡斯第一次上床是在逛窑子失败那天夜里。

这很自然。即使他们离开了窑子，那种温暖舒适的气氛依然笼罩在周围，就像是将他们包起来与世隔绝的蚕茧，尽管这并没有持续很久。这种温暖安全的感觉自此以后不会很多了——可能彻底没有——所以攥住卡斯的外套将他拉过来也是水到渠成。

“迪恩？”卡斯的眼睛离得很近，蓝得几乎可以将他淹没。

“你知道他们都说……”迪恩靠上前，第一次贴上卡斯的嘴唇。“一次不成，屡败屡战。”

“谁说的？”卡斯问道。

妈的，大笑实在是感觉太好了。再次吻上卡斯的嘴感觉更好，哄骗它张开，深深舔进去，吞下逸出的惊讶抽气。

一般来说迪恩对此都没什么耐心，但是卡斯的一切回应都让他决定要温柔地慢慢来。

“我不……”卡斯看着迪恩的手指解开他的衬衫，神魂颠倒。“我不知道怎么……”

“没事，”迪恩安抚着他，手心滑过他光裸的胸口，手指弹到了一边的乳头。“放松就好，让我来。”

卡斯肯定不知道这话是什么意思，不过他明白其中的情感，努力放松下来。仰头凝视迪恩的那张脸如此毫无防备又信任有加，让他暗下决心要保证这次经历的质量。有些人比较倒霉，第一次并不圆满，但是卡斯不一样。迪恩说到就会做到，很快，他就让卡斯顺从又情愿地躺在他身下的床垫上。

然后卡斯体会到了意乱情迷带来的乐趣。

卡斯弓起后背，张开红艳的嘴唇，发出迷乱欣喜的声音。迪恩看着这美景本可以轻笑出声的，不过他现在也在忙着高潮。

“迪恩，”卡斯急促地抽气。天使不需要呼吸，所以迪恩把一个天使肏到窒息足可以得个奖杯了。“迪恩，迪恩，迪恩……”

“我知道。”迪恩抵着卡斯的锁骨露齿而笑，伸出舌头舔过一道汗水。“不用谢。”

迪恩从卡斯身上翻下来，后者还在盯着天花板。“我不知道会是这样的，”他说。

迪恩在床垫上小心地挪动着身子，努力安放他马上就要酸痛起来的屁股。“不错吧，呵。”

“对，”卡斯断然道。

“这个，卡斯，就是你明天要努力活下来的原因，”迪恩说。“这样你就可以尽情地想干就干，爱和多少人干就和多少人干。”

一阵小心谨慎的安静。“我懂了，”卡斯声音毫无波澜地说道。

“嘿，我们得收拾收拾了，”迪恩在好几次心跳之后说道。“马上就会变得黏糊糊的。”

卡斯没有动，迪恩推了推他，用手指伸进他胳膊下面，惹出一阵惊讶的大笑声，看来天使也会怕痒痒。他们跌跌撞撞地进了浴室，努力挤在窄小的空间里，事实证明天使的精力可是相当旺盛。

————————————————————————————

“你急着去哪儿吗，卡斯？”迪恩问道。

卡斯迪奥的表情没有变化，但是他缩在外套袖口里的手指紧张地抽搐了一下。“你知道我很急，迪恩，”卡斯迪奥说话的声音太过压抑了。“我想要回到丹尼尔身边。”

“稍安勿躁，”迪恩说，从地上拿起另外一瓶啤酒。“安娜会把他带过来的。”

卡斯迪奥尖锐地吸了口气。“不要。”

“她会保护他的。”迪恩走近一步，观察着卡斯迪奥脸上接连闪过的不同表情。“你知道她可以信赖。”

“我知道，”卡斯迪奥犹豫地说，“但是这……”

“放松，卡斯，”迪恩说道，终于能够得到一点反应让他很是欣慰。“来，喝口啤酒。”

“不要，谢谢你。”卡斯迪奥带着一丝惊讶瞥向迪恩的手。“你没有米迦勒的精华了。”

“才不，我还剩下一勺那么多吧。还是有点刺刺的。”迪恩将手臂放在火圈上方，一道火光围绕着他的衬衫袖子。他只能感觉到一丝静电轻轻扯过皮肤。“听着，卡斯，接过啤酒就是了。当你拜访别人家的时候这么做比较有礼貌。”

一只手伸向瓶子，卡斯迪奥的表情混杂着好笑和讽刺。“我不是来拜访的，迪恩，我……”

卡斯迪奥反应很快。他收回了手，像关门一样紧紧封闭起自己，但是迪恩知道他看到了什么。

迪恩手上和他触碰过的皮肤还在刺痒着，但是这绝对和静电或者圣火没有一点关系。

终于，终于，迪恩认出了卡斯眼中神情的意义。

“卡斯？”迪恩说。

如果说卡斯迪奥之前是静止不动的，那他现在绝对是死掉了，因为他紧绷着肩膀，停止了呼吸。

他身上所有的细胞都在尖叫着控制住。压抑，隐藏，躲避，突然间迪恩不再因为自己持续半勃好一会儿的老二感到羞愧，卡斯在意乱情迷时皮肤的触感和说话的声音，在这场尴尬的面对面谈话的过程中一直在他脑中盘旋。

当迪恩跨过火圈的时候卡斯迪奥的眼睛睁大了——原来迪恩做些人类该做的事情的时候，他的眼睛就是这么睁大的，此时应该有空气补给合唱团之类的歌曲响起才对。

【空气补给合唱团：Air Supply是在70-80年代享誉全球的慢摇滚组合。都是一些浪漫情歌，大家可以试听感受一下。http://music.baidu.com/song/1292 ... 0cafa004d3bc2a9a0dd】

“迪恩……”卡斯迪奥声音里隐含的热度不是他想象出来的。

“怎么了，卡斯？”迪恩渐渐逼近。

是卡斯迪奥先采取的行动。是卡斯迪奥满不在乎地把啤酒瓶哗啦一声扔在地上，扑上前去寻求最初震撼的吻，双手紧紧环绕在迪恩颈后，紧到他能感觉到每一根手指。

在灼烧。

一直酝酿的渴望突然爆发，奔腾汹涌着几乎要实体化，饥渴像利爪一般抓挠着迪恩的神经末梢。这就是五年来必须浇铸钢铁才能压抑下去的感受，绝望地紧紧凝结在一起，双手疯狂撕扯着衣服想要触摸下面的肌肤。

“卡斯，”迪恩呻吟出声，然后卡斯又将两张嘴融合在了一起，说话实在是太费劲。

迪恩听见有什么东西撕开了，但是谁在乎呢，他想办法脱掉了卡斯的外套，然后卡斯把他们都放倒在地。坚定的手推倒了迪恩，让他平躺下来，然后卡斯爬到他身上，妙不可言的热度和力度紧紧压着迪恩。

卡斯暂停了吞噬迪恩的嘴的进程，低下头麻利地结局了迪恩的裤子——扫清阻碍他的纽扣和拉链。卡斯的手坚定地握住了迪恩的阴茎；迪恩的头砸到了脑后的地板上，发出一声轻响。

如果不是卡斯的稳健的手指开始撸动他的勃起，他都不知道自己硬成了这样。他硬得快爆炸了，但是他会喜欢的。

“快，快，”迪恩喃喃道，拉扯着卡斯的裤子。他好像抓不住扣子，所以卡斯用空闲的手解开了——太火辣了——然后迪恩滑进了一只手。他发现卡斯也已经蓄势待发的时候满意地低吼一声，然后他们开始狂烈兴奋地撸着彼此。

这坚持不了太久。不行，否认了太久的渴望带着尖锐的锯齿势不可挡。

他们就这样紧贴着彼此喘息抽气，啃咬和饥渴的亲吻纠缠不断，直到双双迎来高潮——卡斯先到，迪恩紧随其后——感觉就像水泥卡车撞了大脑一样。

肏，对。

迪恩在之后颤抖了好久，但是他感觉卡斯迪奥同样也在抖，心里舒服不少。他们静静地躺在干巴巴的地下室中央，衣衫不整又大汗淋漓，周围燃烧着一圈圣火，整个场景就像某种奇异的色情片场。

这样看来，卡斯迪奥还不是个无情的混蛋。

“这真是……”迪恩嘴里的舌头好像变大了。

“让我缓一下，”卡斯迪奥说道。

颤抖着呼吸了几次以后，卡斯迪奥坐起身，挥了一下魔法天使之手，立刻将他们清理干净了。他在脱衣服时候显露出的高效率此时用在了相反方向，卡斯迪奥的手指灵活稳定地系好了迪恩的裤子和衬衫，然后弄好了自己。

迪恩看着卡斯迪奥穿上外套，抓起扔在一旁的啤酒瓶，猛拉掉瓶盖，喝了一大口。

迪恩胸口又浮现出了紧张，但是他努力耍了个贫嘴，“所以你还是想我的。”

卡斯迪奥不可捉摸地看着他，而那可口的嘴唇还包裹着瓶口。“没你想我多，”他尖锐地说道。“他们到了。”

“谁？”

“安娜和我儿子。”卡斯迪奥用一只手指点了点耳朵，然后向上弹去。“超级天使听力，还记得吗？”

“呃……丹尼尔也有超级天使听力吗？”

“没有，迪恩，”卡斯迪奥说道，尽管他的微笑几不可察。“我不确定是不是应该加一个‘暂时’。”

 

——————————————————————————————

 

“萨姆还在生你的气呢，顺便说一句，”迪恩说。当他抬头看的时候，卡斯好像没有因为这消息而有多不安。“你不是真的想要杀死杰西的吧，是吗？”

“我当时很害怕，”卡斯承认道。“我以前从没见过这么强大的存在。我第一反应就是要消灭他。”

“你知道吧，”迪恩说，倾过身子碰了碰卡斯的肩膀，“如果上帝存在的话，祂也会如此强大。”

“那不一样。”卡斯感觉受到了冒犯。“我的天父拥有应该强大的明智，所以祂才可以合理利用这份力量。”

“所以你是说，”迪恩说，冲着卡斯做了个鬼脸，看见预期中的反应之后露出贱笑。“但是如果我们看看祂的行为记录的话……嘿，我就是说说！”

“你的话有时候让我很不安，”卡斯摇着头说。

“只是有时候吗？”迪恩的轻笑卡在了喉咙里，他看见卡斯走过来站在他面前，顺顺当当地紧紧贴上，之前那些关于私人空间重要性的讨论多么冷静又在理，现在就像都是空气一样。

“你怎么能不恐惧呢？”卡斯问道，他站得这么近，仿佛要从迪恩眼睛里揪出答案。“杰西可以凭一念之差毁灭世界，而他还是个孩子，迪恩。孩子们很易怒的。而他现在独自一个，没有人导引他，也没有人告诉他是非对错。”

“那叫冷血，卡斯，”迪恩低吼道。“虽然我杀过很多东西，但也是有底线。你不能凭借杰西从未做过的事而审判他。”

“哦？”如果卡斯是人类的话，他发出的声音应该就是嗤之以鼻了。“那些因为他的意念而死去的人又算什么呢？他们算什么？”

“那算错误。”

“错误总是接踵而至。”

“有可能。你无法肯定。”卡斯碰巧占理的时候真是烦死了。

“我……”卡斯移开目光，凝视着停车场。“我没想杀死他。我认为那是一项测试，测试我是否足够强壮以应对杰西，这样上帝就会认可我，或者是……什么的。我也不知道。”

迪恩听出他声音里的颤抖，回忆起扎克瑞恩展现的未来人间地狱，还有那个再也不想见到的卡斯。那种回响已经淡化，但是就像雪崩之前的碎块一样摇摇欲坠。

“嘿，”迪恩说道。“还别放弃啊。”

“我没有，迪恩。”

“我知道你在想什么，”迪恩叹气。“当你不知道是对是错的时候，不确定是否有正确选择，作出决定很难很难。”

卡斯略略放松，看起来已经平静多了。“选了你我不后悔，迪恩。”

“啊，很荣幸。”

“我的确信任你。”卡斯看着他的眼神很是锐利，就好像他突然想到了什么。“迪恩，你必须相信我。”

“当然。”

“你今天有可能是正确的。”卡斯现在皱起眉了。“如果上帝没有要达成的目的，那么杰西一开始就不会存在。”

“这个嘛……其实我不是这个意思。”

卡斯突然站直了身体，坚定地点了点头，很明显是作出了某种决定。“我会努力更听你话的。”

“还有萨姆，”迪恩很快说道。“萨姆的建议也算数。”

卡斯犹豫了，但是他说话的语气无比诚实，“是的。我同样应该设法听取萨姆的建议。”

“你应该自己和他说，”迪恩说道，并没有太走心。

所以，当然了，卡斯噗呋一下就去汽车旅馆房间里面照做了。

————————————————

迪恩走进客厅的时候，丹尼尔正坐在沙发上。安娜窝在旁边保护他，她的手指玩弄着他的头发，惹得丹尼尔皱起小脸，努力挪动身子想躲开。

“又见面了啊，”迪恩说道。他看见金发女子站在墙边的时候僵住了。

“温彻斯特，”克莱尔说道，径直走向他。她已经完全成年了，长出了修长的腿，留着参差不齐的短发；她抓着迪恩的胳膊，把还在愣神的他拽到了厨房里。

“迪恩，求你了，”他们走到冰箱旁边，她刚松开铁爪一般的抓握，迪恩就赶紧说道。“叫我迪恩。”

“你对卡斯迪奥做了什么？”她说道。

“他在楼下，”迪恩说道。“我们在聊天。”

克莱尔无动于衷地眨了眨眼。“楼下。聊天。”

迪恩想了两秒钟，决定不要提起他们给对方撸了无与伦比的一发这部分。“是啊，聊天。人类有时候会这么做，尤其是当他们好久不见的时候。”

“你把他囚禁起来了，”克莱尔愤怒地谴责道。“放他走！”

“我还没准备好放他走呢，”迪恩说道。“你已经拥有他五年了，给我五分钟又怎么了。”

“这是错误的，”克莱尔摇着头说道。“你不能这么逼他。你必须放他出来。”

“什么，好让他再飞走吗？”迪恩盯着她。“我给你打过电话。你和你妈妈，原来——”

“我知道。”克莱尔看起来有些抱歉。“但是我们向他承诺过不会告诉你。妈妈本来想告诉你的，真的，但是我们许过承诺。”

“卡斯需要帮助，而他找到了你们。”想想就觉得如针刺骨，因为迪恩一直以为他和萨姆是卡斯的全部。知道卡斯背叛他们去寻求他人帮助真是一败涂地，尤其是当这件事对他们影响深远的时候，

“这事应该由他告诉你，”克莱尔说道。“一旦你将他放出来，他会说的。”

“我不放，”迪恩坚定地说。

“迪恩。”克莱尔的目光比她应有的年龄更加成熟。“他本来也要去找你了。你以为之前那几次召唤没有灵验，这次灵验了是为什么呢？”

哦。迪恩的确没想过这个。“哈。”

“听着，我只知道他去接丹尼尔，回来的时候都他妈气爆了，抱怨你和安娜还有其他什么的，”克莱尔说道，她实际上听起来相当担忧。“我完全想不通，然后他突然说他要撤掉隐藏符咒，因为现在是见你的时候了，什么什么的，然后他刚撤掉符咒然后噗呋！他就消失了。去了你的地下室，很明显。吓坏我了，好吗。”

“吓坏你了？”迪恩大笑。“让我来告诉你，卡斯迪奥没有要来找我。如果他有这个打算的话，他现在就不应该这么气急败坏了。”

“你让他猝不及防，迪恩！”克莱尔不敢相信地摇摇头。“他还没从和你重逢的震惊中缓过来——”

听见这话真是激动。

“——然后你就冲过来把他脚下的地毯掀翻了。”克莱尔翻了翻白眼。“我都不愿意说他发现丹尼尔不知所踪的时候恐慌成什么样子。”

迪恩暗下决心不能因此动摇。“我甚至都不认识你。你之前说过卡斯的谎话。”

克莱尔用手指戳着他的胸口，怒发冲天又无所畏惧。“让我来告诉你，迪恩·温彻斯特。卡斯迪奥无比勇敢，除了遇到你的时候。”

这毫无道理。

卡斯有什么理由害怕他呢？

“放他走，”克莱尔轻柔地请求。“卡斯迪奥必须自愿告诉你才行。给他个机会。”她还知道更多，还想说更多。她的脸上表露无遗，然而她依然转身离去，走向了客厅。

她离开的那一刻，迪恩发现自己出乎意料地气馁了。

她有道理。卡斯迪奥紧张又脆弱，而迪恩拼命逼问他答案实在是雪上加霜。他这么做只会毫无收获，好似撞上一堵神圣又固执的拒绝之墙。

迪恩离开厨房，经过鲍比的一个书架，注意到了什么东西。他因为想到一个绝妙（或者是毁灭性愚蠢的）主意而飘飘然起来，他抽出一本书拿走了。

“嘿，丹尼尔，”他说道。

丹尼尔抬起头，好像是希望迪恩能把他从安娜的紧握之中拯救出来一样。“你好，迪恩，”他说道。

这句话让迪恩浑身颤抖，但是他把书递给孩子，掩饰了窘迫。“来，你可能想补点书看。”

丹尼尔接过书，看清封面的时候轻轻吸了口气。“我还没读到这儿呢，”他说道，已经急不可耐地打开了封面。

“我觉得安娜肯定能回答你的问题，”迪恩说道。

安娜温柔微笑着点点头。“我可以给你读。”

“不用，”丹尼尔很快回答，他脸上的专注意味着他已经读了开头几段了。然后他紧张地坐直了身子，看向安娜。“迪恩为什么在地狱里？”

迪恩留下安娜让他解释“拉撒路的复活”。他在走回地下室的时候路过克莱尔身边，她仅仅瞥了他一眼，眉毛挑衅一般地冷漠扬起，迪恩没有回应。

【Lazarus(拉撒路)在圣经里只是个被耶稣救活的平凡人类,第四季第一集就用Lazarus Rising作为片名,很明显剧中的Lazarus就是指Dean。】

卡斯迪奥像迪恩离开的时候一样，一动不动地站在空酒瓶旁边。

“你能多待一会儿吗？”迪恩问道。

“多长叫一会儿？”

“几天？”真是盲目的问题。迪恩都不确定他想要完成什么目标，也不知道他希望如何完成，但是卡斯缓慢的点头让他感觉向正确的方向迈进了一步。

迪恩在火圈上洒了点啤酒。卡斯迪奥迈出缺口的时候明显松了口气；迪恩看见卡斯迪奥没有消失的时候也松了口气。

“那么，你怎么样？”他们一起走上楼梯，迪恩问道。

“我还好，总体还行，”卡斯迪奥说道。“你呢？”

“凑合吧，”迪恩耸耸肩。这其实挺傻的，但是闲聊本身就是一种胜利。

——————————————————————————————

“你可能应该去看看那个天使怎么样了，”萨姆说着，拇指冲着卫生间指了指。

“我会去的，”迪恩说道，“而且我不会打开电视的。我们今天一天看了太多电视了。”

萨姆冲着他露出夸张的扫兴表情，然后把汽车旅馆的带轮电视转向墙面。

卡斯正站在卫生间的水池边上，凝视着镜中的倒影，没有抹去额头和鼻子上的血迹。他看起来很困惑，好像镜子刚刚说了他不是世界上最优秀的，而他不知该如何应对。

“你还好吗？”迪恩问道。

“如果加百列在地球上能够隐藏这么久不被发现，”卡斯说道，“还会有多少呢？”

“你有主意吗，卡斯？”迪恩问道。

“我会扩大搜索范围，”卡斯点头说道。“地球上一定还有其他不愿意看见世界毁灭的天使。”

“你觉得那个捣蛋鬼——加百列——会这么认为吧，”迪恩说道。“他实在是喜欢以戏耍我们为乐。”

卡斯脸上闪过一丝微笑，他好像终于开始理解迪恩幽默感中的一些细微差别了。“对。你们不在他身边，他一定会很无聊。”

迪恩捶了一下他的肩膀表示无声的同意。“你为什么没有痊愈？”

“我痊愈了，”卡斯说道。“只是我现在还是太累了，不想清理自己。”

“或者你用老式方法就可以了。”迪恩伸手从柜子里拿过几支没用过的棉签，在水里浸湿了，然后抹过卡斯的鼻子和嘴唇。“还疼吗？”

“不。”卡斯浑身都变得非常僵硬，眼睛向一边堪堪转过半寸，避开迪恩的视线。

迪恩知道卡斯突然想到了几个月前那场史诗一般的破处活动，因为卡斯完全不会掩饰自己的感受。看到卡斯脸上闪过的表情还是很新鲜的——好像他不知道如何处理情感，更别提隐藏了。

迪恩感觉一股鲁莽和冲动涌上心头，他把棉签扔到一边，用拇指蹭过卡斯的下唇，掰开他的嘴，露出里面黑色的小洞。

“你和我想的一样吗，小粉人儿？”迪恩问道。

卡斯立刻皱起眉。“我……觉得一样吧？”

迪恩一脚把门踹上——萨姆就懂了其中深意——然后打开了喷头。

卡斯和第一次一样心甘情愿，在迪恩的指令下很快脱光了衣服，迈进浴室；迪恩在身后关上玻璃门。

“要把你好好洗洗干净呢，卡斯，”迪恩承诺道，跪了下来。

 

——————————————————————————

卡斯迪奥看见丹尼尔坐在沙发上的时候，身上无形的绳索断开了。虽然没有戏剧化的呼唤名字还有深情拥抱什么的，只有天使爸爸平静地大步走向沙发，混血天使儿子抬起头，点头打了招呼。

“你好，卡斯迪奥，”孩子说道。

“你饿了吗？”卡斯迪奥问道。他转向迪恩。“这里有什么我们能做饭的东西吗？”

“你可以去看看冰箱里有什么，但是我觉得应该只有零食吧，”迪恩说道。当卡斯迪奥照他说的过去查看的时候，迪恩冲着电话旁边的外卖单奔跑过去。“或者我们可以叫外卖。你觉得呢，丹尼尔？”

“我无所谓，”丹尼尔说道。

“给他披萨，”克莱尔耳语道。她盘着腿坐在对面的椅子上，腿上摊着一部鲍比的恶魔学的厚书。“他平时不怎么能吃到油腻食品。”

懂了。“那就来吧。”迪恩按下号码，然后把无线电话扔给她。

“安娜，安娜，”丹尼尔突然急迫地说道。他拉扯着她的胳膊，想让她看看书页。“卡斯迪奥在里面。”

“对，他在，”安娜说道。

丹尼尔看起来就像小脑子爆炸了一样。“我就知道。”

“他到底知道多少？”安娜问道，这正好也是迪恩想问的。

“卡斯迪奥用文学作品对他进行熏陶，”克莱尔说道，她的目光意味深长地和迪恩对上了。“所以卡斯迪奥在之前已经让他读了很多资料，然后终于让我给他买了一系列《邪恶力量》的书。”

“背景知识很重要的，”丹尼尔说道。

“我是不是应该先让你读其他书呀？”迪恩问道。

“不要！”丹尼尔把《拉撒路的复活》紧紧按到怀里。“我已经开始读了。”

当迪恩抬头看的时候，发现卡斯迪奥正站在厨房的门廊里。他们四目相对，对于丹尼尔很快会连点成线这个事实全都心知肚明。迪恩有点希望能够知道如何应对这个情况，尽管这么做风险会很大，因为他仍然对此自己的感受毫无头绪。

迪恩对于卡斯没有阻止孩子看那本书有点惊讶，但是他看见卡斯迪奥的表情以后，突然意识到天使其实是松了口气。

大概卡斯认为自己在没有迪恩允许的情况下，没有权利告诉丹尼尔所有的真相。

哈。

“冰箱里有一些我们可以用来做早餐的东西，”卡斯迪奥说道。“但是晚餐叫外卖也没有问题。”

“我们会留下过夜吗？”丹尼尔惊讶地问道。

“会，”卡斯迪奥说道。

“好极了，我什么也没带，”克莱尔说道，但是她眼中闪着温暖的光。

迪恩猛然想到，很长一段时间以来，这大概是他身边最热闹的时候了。他生锈的耳朵听见不同声音混合起来觉得怪怪的，但是他没有濒临逃跑的紧张边缘。这些人对他毫无所求。事实上，他们是来给予的，这个可有点新鲜。

他有点希望萨姆和鲍比也在这儿了，集齐一套。

有点。

卡斯忙着去检查房子后面新盖的客房能不能住。丹尼尔一页接着一页地吞噬着书本，当他读到第三章的时候，已经不再要求安娜解释问题了。克莱尔找到了鲍比更多的旧书，开始在便利贴上记笔记，趁着主人不在的时候充分利用辛尔知识仓库很是享受。

迪恩主要是忙着理清思路，计划下一轮的攻击。

披萨送到的时候，丹尼尔马上就看完结尾了。卡斯迪奥把书从他手里猛地抽走，放到了高高架子上，惹得孩子夸张地哼唧一声。

丹尼尔听到迪恩的大笑转过身来，一根手指控告一般地指着他。“你是迪恩·温彻斯特。”

迪恩看向卡斯迪奥的眼睛；天使微微点头。“对。我是。”

丹尼尔看了迪恩好一会儿，像是努力消化这个新消息一样，然后他小脸上的眼睛兴奋地睁大了。“我能见见萨姆吗？他真是太酷了。”

“萨姆不酷，”迪恩惊恐地答道。“就因为这个，我肯定会让你见他的，所以你就会知道第一手资料，他到底有多么不酷。”安娜轻柔地咯咯笑着经过，用肩膀碰了迪恩一个趔趄。

安娜为披萨付钱的时候，迪恩扮演那个多疑的混蛋，从窗户里看着他们。他其实不用这么做，因为安娜的天使感官运作得很好，但是看见送披萨的女孩手腕上纹了一个保护纹身还是很放心的。小心驶得万年船，尤其是这么一屋子有充足理由偏执的家伙。

卡斯迪奥已经布置好了厨房的餐桌，那些折好的餐巾什么的完全可以登上杂志了。他切开披萨，挨个递给每个人，这么个奇怪的习惯在他做来毫不尴尬。

“你还在进食吗，卡斯？”迪恩坐下的时候问道。

“我享受于此，是的，”卡斯迪奥说道，这又是可以编辑目录的新内容了。

 

丹尼尔在他们吃饭之前念了感恩祷词；迪恩真不知道这种突如其来的烙印感到底为什么，他甚至都不能怪罪吃多了烧心。

丹尼尔在他们吃饭之前念了感恩祷词；迪恩真不知道这种突如其来的煽情感觉到底为什么，就像贺曼公司*甜腻的贺卡一样，他甚至都不能怪罪吃多了烧心。

【Hallmark (贺曼公司) 是一家专注生产贺卡的公司，其产品风格非常甜蜜、贴心、多愁善感。】

_______________________________

 

迪恩发现卡斯和乔在门廊下面聊天。他们肢体语言很有意思：卡斯带着兴趣微微转身朝向乔，而乔放松地摊开手脚，一条腿搭在长椅上，脚踝快要抵到卡斯的膝盖了。

“是你去拿寇特枪还是我去？”萨姆一边检查克劳利给他们的枪一边问道。“迪恩？”

“我去，”迪恩说道，眼睛依然望着窗外的二人。“本来就应该是我去杀死路西的。”

乔在大笑，迪恩感觉自己的脸也在应和着翘起嘴角，固执地抵抗着他们明天行动带来的沉重。卡斯也对她回以微笑，他们说的笑话看来是引起共鸣了。当她伸出手去拨开他一绺特别碍眼的卷发时，他保持不动。

“迪恩，”萨姆说道。“求你了，别跟个偷窥狂似的。”

“我才不是吓人的偷窥狂，”迪恩说道。“那是卡斯的活儿。”

“就因为乔不鸟你——”

“我就是看看，”迪恩略带防备地说，转过头盯着他弟弟。“天哪，你怎么回事？”

萨姆举起双手表示随你怎么说，然后可刻意地低下头继续研究子弹。

“好了，孩子们，”艾伦一边逛进房间一边说，“最好赶紧睡觉了啊。咱们明天得干大事去。”

“好的，夫人。”艾伦走过来，用一根手指敲了敲玻璃，指向乔。迪恩站直了身子，不再靠着窗户。

乔在走进房子的时候还在微笑，她有深意地对迪恩扬了扬眉毛，然后跟着艾伦走向地堡下面她们的房间。“最好去睡美容觉了哦，温家的。”

卡斯正在轻轻拍手，寒冷显然还残留在他的皮肤上。

“别熬太晚，迪恩，”萨姆在离开之前悄声说，完全没看见迪恩翻了个白眼。

“嘿，卡斯，”迪恩说道。“猜猜今天是什么日子？”

“周五。”

“不是，还有呢。”卡斯表情一片空白；迪恩说道：“是我们在地球上的最后一天。嘿，这还是你说的呢，我没胡扯。”

“我说这是我们在地球上的最后一夜，迪恩，如果你要更精准地引用我说的话，”卡斯说道。

迪恩看着他，想知道他的凝视里能否传达足够的意图，让卡斯记起来上一次某人的地球最后一夜是如何度过的。当卡斯依旧无比困惑的时候，迪恩选择了侵入卡斯的个人空间，靠得很近很近，夸张地扬起眉毛，如果他是在一间正派的酒吧的话，肯定要被打耳光了。

“哦。哦。”卡斯看起来吓了一跳。“但是……”

“地球最后一夜。”迪恩露齿而笑。

卡斯回头瞥了一眼乔刚刚走过的门廊。“但是……你向乔求过欢……”

“行，好吧，”迪恩耸耸肩。“我就是说说。”

人性从卡斯身上席卷而过，因为他快速眨着眼，眨掉了困惑和勉强，然后卡斯作出决定，挺直后背，目光沉淀成了黑暗和情愿。“那好。”

“棒极了，”迪恩说道，钩钩手指，让卡斯跟上他。

 

克莱尔抱起丹尼尔的动作和卡斯迪奥做的一样轻松又熟悉。丹尼尔困倦地眨眨眼，但是没有反抗，他被抱着走向楼下的客房，一只手还固执地抓着《你在吗，上帝？》。

“她帮了你不少忙吧，啊哈，”迪恩说道。

卡斯迪奥站在他身边，肩膀安然相隔了两英寸。“是啊。我一个人照顾新生儿的话一定会是场灾难的。”

“是啊，这么说……”迪恩偷偷迈近了一步，看见卡斯迪奥没有挪开，努力抑制着洋洋自得的感觉。“那到底是怎么回事？”

“并不轻松，”卡斯迪奥诚实地回答。“过程很……激烈。因为害怕毁掉皮囊，我不得不抽离。”

“让我猜猜。”迪恩看了他一眼。“在布基纳法索？”

“对。”卡斯迪奥也看了他一眼。“诺瓦克母女在你到达之前帮忙运出了皮囊。那情况非常费瑞斯·布埃勒。”  
【费瑞斯·布埃勒：Ferris Bueller，出自电影《春天不是读书天》（Ferris Bueller's Day Off），讲述一个高中逃学高手的欢乐毛线。

迪恩愣住了。“你什么时候看了……啊哈。”

“那个过程遇到了很大的挑战，和我重塑你的身体的时候很是不同，”卡斯迪奥说道。“最起码你还有个参照。丹尼尔可全是平地起高楼造就的，用的是吉米和你身上的特质。”

“你可以直接用吉米当模板啊，”迪恩指出。

“那样是不对的，”卡斯迪奥说道。

“那你对我秘而不宣是因为？”

卡斯迪奥重新陷入了沉默，褪去了之前咄咄逼人的气势。“你当时很忙。”

“你总是这么说。”迪恩转过身，肩膀靠上墙壁，这样就能全身心集中在卡斯迪奥身上。“那到底是什么意思？”

“你想要休息。”卡斯迪奥的眼睛总是带着那种与时间同在的高深莫测，但是现在他的眼角爬上了人类的皱纹，用另一种方式表现着苍老。“一边照顾新生混血儿，一边在天使和恶魔的暗杀中逃命，这可不算休息。”

迪恩想了一下，才想起来卡斯在说什么。“等等……我不是那个意思……”

“是，你是。”

“但之后不是了，”迪恩步步紧逼。“我把一切交给萨米处理以后，你本可以来找我的。就算是告诉我也好啊。”

“时过境迁，再去找你总感觉百般不是，”卡斯迪奥说道，声音流露出一丝愧疚。“我做出了决定，木已成舟。可能那并不正确，但这是我的选择，而我必须承担下来。”

“你不一样了，卡斯，”迪恩说道，努力压抑着语气里的失望。

“时间使然。”卡斯迪奥随意地看了他一样。“你也不一样了。”

“但还是那个帅气的混蛋。”

“米迦勒精华带来的奇妙福利，是不是？”卡斯迪奥温柔地微笑。

这很难——太他妈难了——迪恩忍住靠过去的冲动，不去想能不能将那个微笑吻得更加灿烂。“你开了个玩笑。”他说了句其他的。

“我偶尔会开玩笑的。”

迪恩移开了视线。他想着自己那个在北方的宁静小屋，那个可以俯瞰湖面的露台，现在应该已经冻成冰了。

“迪恩，”卡斯迪奥的声音里带着不容拒绝的坚定。

迪恩转过身，脸上拂过的修长手指让他惊讶。这触摸很温柔，但是紧接着落下来的吻可是一点也不温柔。

“呜哇，”他们暂停吸气的时候迪恩说道——或者说，实际上是卡斯暂停一下让迪恩吸气。

卡斯迪奥的一只手抚上迪恩的胳膊。“你能否让我——”

“好，好，好，”迪恩很快回答，并不在乎卡斯在请求什么。

当他知道结果的时候可是毫无怨言，因为其中涉及了他们在楼上的房间，迪恩跪撑着身子，卡斯迪奥火热的手滑过他的后背他的手臂他的腿，然后两点一线，挺身而入。

随着卡斯迪奥缓慢地挺动身子，那种凌厉的感受依然存在，没有像迪恩想象的那样随着地下室会面的结束而熄灭。那仅仅是治标不治本，现在卡斯迪奥深入又从容地肏着他，那压抑了许久的饥渴欲望又再次剧烈地升腾起来。

迪恩把脸埋在枕头里，除了感觉以外束手无措。卡斯迪奥撞开了他所有的敏感点，那就像是迪恩的记忆出现了错乱，因为过去做爱很美妙，但是有这么美妙吗？美妙到卡斯迪奥的亲吻就能让蓬勃肆虐的热火直烧脊椎；美妙到手掌随意轻拍蛋蛋就能让迪恩高潮到射出脑浆。

迪恩·温彻斯特不可能会因为性爱昏过去，但这种事还是发生了。

——————————————————————————————

 

萨姆从卫生间里走出来的时候脸色发绿。“时间旅行之后想吐是正常的吗？”

“不，”迪恩说道。“你可能应该检查检查。”

萨姆把裹成一团的毛巾扔向迪恩，很容易就被他低头躲开了。“有进展吗？”

“有吧，他动了动。顺时针的，我觉得是。”

“我认真的，迪恩。”萨姆坐在床边，两根手指小心地按在卡斯迪奥的脉搏上。“他说过同时带着我们两个对他来说很危险。如果他受到永久伤害——”

“他没有，”迪恩说道，百无聊赖地翻着一本杂志。“要不然他就不会只是昏迷了。”

卡斯终于在几个小时之后醒来了。萨姆立刻扑了过来，迪恩费了几分功夫把电视调成静音之后，才漫步过来。

“我在哪？在哪年？”卡斯略显慌乱，但是在萨姆很快给出他想要的答案以后，他就有意识地平静下来了。“这么说来我成功了。你们成功了。美妙绝伦。”

“等等，你说什——”萨姆把他推回去躺着。“你的情况不能旅行了。”

“我必须……”卡斯有些动摇了，眉心微聚。“我有任务在身。”

“你受伤了，卡斯，”萨姆难以置信地说道。“那可以等。”

“不，不能，时不我待。”卡斯想要把萨姆推开，但是这一次人类的力量胜过了他，他最后还是躺回了床上，责难地盯着天花板。“我的脑子迷迷糊糊的。这太不方便了。”

迪恩在卡斯脸前晃了晃两根手指。“你看到了几根手指？”

“四根，加上你的拇指，”卡斯回答道。

“他会没事的，”迪恩对萨姆说道。“就是得稍微歇歇*。”  
【R&R：Rest and Recuperation，休养和恢复。】

“你想要我给你带点什么吗？”萨姆问道，依然罩在卡斯身上。“吃的，水……来本圣经？”

“时间，”卡斯说道；这是迪恩听过他最像醉酒的声音了。“给我点时间我就感激不尽了。”

萨姆依然烦躁不安，所以迪恩命令他在等着天使充电的功夫，去给人类带点晚餐来。萨姆在挪着屁股出去找食物的时候，脸上的表情还是凄凄惨惨的，迪恩等了两分钟才走过去坐到了卡斯身边。

“你需要冷敷一下吗？”迪恩问道。

“不用，谢谢你，”卡斯礼貌地说道，依然盯着房顶上的裂缝。

“好吧，听着。”迪恩选择看向对面墙上的墙纸。“逼迫你为了我的需求而去冒险，我很抱歉。”

“你和萨姆一直都在拿自己毛线，”卡斯说道。“这是战争，迪恩。”

“我当时没想到战争，”迪恩告诉他。“我在想我的父母。”

卡斯努力看向迪恩，但是他的目光还是很迷离。“家庭对你来说很重要，迪恩。我理解。”

提起卡斯背离了他的家庭绝对不是好时机，而且毫无意义，所以迪恩就没提。“是啊，家庭很重要。但是你也一样重要。对我们来说。萨姆和我。对啊。”

“谢谢你，迪恩，”卡斯说道。

“好吧，你赶紧歇着吧，”迪恩唐突地说道，指关节敲了敲卡斯的胸口。“这是命令。”

卡斯尊重他的意见，努力要把自己融化进床垫里去。“那好吧，迪恩。”

 

————————————————————————————————

迪恩觉得在这个世界上，没什么能比得上从绝妙性爱中醒来以后肌肉放松无力的感觉了。他缓了一会儿才想起来他怎么会落成如此境况，还有他为什么干干净净地躺在鲍比空床上面，盖着一床舒服的被子。

当他想起来的时候立刻坐了起来。

“卡斯？”他大声呼唤着。他的眼睛很快适应了黑暗但是卡斯迪奥不在房间里。

迪恩套上长袖衫和短裤就快速跑下楼去。唯一的光源来自电视，在安娜身上映出古怪的剪影。

“你坐得那么近会看坏眼睛的，”迪恩说道。

“我倒希望呢。”安娜没有抬头。“他在检查符咒。”

“谢了。”迪恩刚往门外走，突然想到了什么。“他跟你说了什么吗？”

“他为了在餐厅的抓狂表现道歉了，”安娜微笑着说道。“比我期待的还要好。”

迪恩发现卡斯迪奥站在院里，检查着房子周围的血迹符号和以诺语标记。他只穿了小背心和睡裤，但是好像并不在意刺骨的冷风。迪恩靠近的时候他没有抬头，全身心地投入于保证房子周围的安全。

“怎么小心也不为过，”卡斯迪奥突然说道。“我对自己这么。”

“我懂，”迪恩说道，希望自己能多穿点衣服，而不是只套了一件破屁股秋衣。“这么说来你还是不睡觉。”

“偶尔吧，”卡斯迪奥说道。“这样很好。诺埃尔睡觉的时候我能守护他们。”

迪恩抓住卡斯迪奥的胳膊之后才意识到自己做了什么。“谁是诺埃尔？”

卡斯迪奥看看牢牢攥着自己小臂的手指，然后慢慢抬起头，和迪恩紧张的凝视相汇。“克莱尔。她在加入逃亡来照顾丹尼尔的时候，决定要改变名字。我们为了躲藏必须这么做，因为现在所有人都知道我和克莱尔家族的联系。”

“哦。”迪恩揭走手指。“他妈的查克·雪莱。”

“福音书也有它们自己的作用，”卡斯迪奥说道。他用手摩挲着迪恩光裸的手臂，这温暖相比寒冷的空气好太多了。“尽管当这些书铺天盖地印刷的时候，你又开始公开搜寻我，情况就变得非常复杂了。太多对你心怀不轨的生物——或者说对我们整个阵营——都开始追捕我，他们大部分推断认为可以用我当做筹码，来对付新世界的温家人。”

迪恩轻轻嘟囔着。“别指望我为这个道歉。”

卡斯迪奥看着他的眼神接近于喜爱了。“我没有。”

“所以你现在是个硬汉了，啊哈。”应该为此感到骄傲，而不要去回想那种恐惧——他自己用想象填补了空白，推想卡斯必须独自面对的困境。

“我还活着。”卡斯迪奥耸耸肩，就像这对他来说无所谓一样。“丹尼尔和诺埃尔而是。”

卡斯迪奥看起来对于他的新生活很是自如，这有些奇怪。就像他轻易获得了迪恩一直暗自渴望的平静。它以这种方式到来了，不管迪恩是不是已经正式退休住到了乡下，而卡斯迪奥是那个在全世界扮演理查德·吉姆伯*的人。  
【理查德·吉姆伯：Richard Kimble出自美国电视剧《The Fugitive》，主角被指控杀死妻子，他为了洗清罪名在全国追查真正凶手。】

“你很冷，”卡斯迪奥说道，手指伸进迪恩的长袖衫里面。“让我来温暖你。”

迪恩大笑起来。卡斯迪奥把他们瞬移回了房间，一起摔在了床上；迪恩没有抱怨。

这一次他们放慢了节奏，绵长的吻点缀着对彼此身体的重新探索。迪恩不应该这么快就准备好了再来第三轮，但事实证明他依然渴望，卡斯贴过来的肌肤让迪恩的神经贲张。没有必要着急，所以他们这一次能够充分利用这张床的每一寸，不疾不徐地再次摸索他们最爱的敏感点。

卡斯迪奥抓起润滑油涂抹手指的时候，迪恩还是觉得没必要着急。他看着卡斯迪奥准备自己，在迪恩挺动大腿的时候插进几根手指，他觉得就够满足了。

卡斯迪奥又吻了他一次，然后趴在床上，邀请着抬起臀部。

迪恩一推到底，然后停住了。

和他记忆中一样火辣，卡斯迪奥的身体棒极了而且热情包围着他，但是……

卡斯迪奥因为迪恩小心的节奏而躁动地挪动着，将两条腿分的更开，赤裸地要求更多。迪恩稳稳地冲刺着，尽管每次推挤都让他的脊椎燃起一道美妙绝伦火光，让集中精力变得很难。

“卡斯？”迪恩说道。

“用力点，”卡斯迪奥说道，攥着身下的床单。“快来，快给我。”

卡斯迪奥很松。不是过分松垮，尽管他仍然需要事先扩张，但是迪恩阴茎周围的压迫感可不像是一个禁欲的身子，那圈肌肉太容易侵入了。迪恩的身体喜欢这种感觉，而且已经加快了速度，但是迪恩的脑子飘去了别处。

最近有人这么肏过卡斯嘛？好像他喜欢这样，情愿又无耻地渴求？有人像这样触摸过他的肌肤，发现他胯上总能让他抽气的一点，然后插进去狠捅屁股让他高潮吗？

这太困难了，但是迪恩想办法停止了胯下的抽送。“卡斯。”

“继续！”卡斯迪奥乞求道。

“翻过去。”他抽了出去，这样卡斯迪奥就知道他是认真的。

卡斯迪奥颓丧地在枕头里低吼着，但是没有动。“你这样能插得更深——”

“我说了他妈的翻过去，”迪恩厉声说道，抓住卡斯迪奥的胯帮他翻过身。

卡斯迪奥看起来对于中断很恼火，但是他很快用新姿势安顿下来，差不多是把两条腿挂在了迪恩肩膀上，两边脚踝在迪恩头后勾起来，无声地要求着现在继续。

迪恩恢复了原先的势头，现在的情绪因为完全不同的灼热而熊熊燃烧。他忍不住想知道还有谁也分享了卡斯这部分，听到了他发出的细细抽气，看见他整个身体因为完美的戳刺角度而颤抖。

这就是不对。

“睁开眼睛，”迪恩说道。床板在吱吱作响，床头随着每次挺身而持续撞着墙壁，但是迪恩只能听见卡斯的沉寂——他没有说出的名字。“卡斯，给我睁开眼睛！”

卡斯缓缓睁开的眼皮有如千斤重，迪恩终于看到了那双深色的眸子，感觉像过去了一辈子，他确定那双眼睛正在看着他。

只看着他，再无其他。

就在此时，卡斯迪奥突然哭喊出来，极度痛苦地失去了自控。双手抓住迪恩的胯，强迫他插得更快，更狠。

“迪恩！”卡斯迪奥清楚地知道迪恩在做什么，这让他心里有一部分支离破碎。“你为什么要这么对我？”

快速撸了几下，卡斯迪奥就射了，迪恩就喜欢这种濡湿肮脏的样子，但他感觉缺失，感觉奇怪的空虚。迪恩的高潮来临的时候，还是一样——美妙又彻骨颤抖的火辣，但是几百层床垫下面的那颗豆子毁掉了所有。

迪恩差不多可以理解。他能感觉到，而且他知道卡斯迪奥也能。

“你要去哪？”迪恩在卡斯迪奥终于起身的时候问道。

“我要去冲个澡，”卡斯迪奥说道。

卡斯迪奥后背的线条很美，但是迪恩现在无意欣赏。他强迫自己颤抖的双腿迈开步子，抓住卡斯迪奥的肩膀，让他转过身。“卡斯。”

“你把事情变得很艰难，”卡斯迪奥叹气。

“我们这是做什么？”迪恩说道。“发生了什么？”

“那是性交，迪恩，”卡斯迪奥平淡地说。“我喜欢和你性交，而且我知道你也喜欢和我性交。”

“我说的不只是这个，”迪恩说道，因为卡斯迪奥不再一无所知了。天使的嘴唇抿成了一条固执的细线，这绝对不会减少迪恩想要吻上去的欲望。“你没和其他人睡过吗？”

“这不关你的事，”卡斯迪奥说道。

“遂了我的愿吧，”迪恩冷淡地说。“我得知道用不用戴套子啊。”

“天使对性病免疫，”卡斯迪奥平静地说。“你很安全。”

“他妈地给我回答问题！”

“不。”卡斯迪奥的表情变了，他惊讶于自己的大胆。“不，我不想告诉你。”

“你不想告诉我，”迪恩傻乎乎地重复着。

卡斯迪奥看起来很愉悦，但是他的微笑并不是为了迪恩。“我以前无法拒绝你。我甚至不确定自己是不是永远都会如此。”然后他倾过身，一根手指点上迪恩的鼻子。“不。”

迪恩瞪着卡斯迪奥自我满足的微笑，瞪着摔在自己脸上的浴室门板。

————————————————————————————————————————

 

迪恩不想听萨姆戒毒的声音，但是他想看见卡斯，天使正站在应急房间外面守卫。“他怎么样？”

“他越来越累了，”卡斯答道。这是彻底的实话。

“至少你这一次不会把他放出来了，”迪恩说完了才意识到这句话有多苦涩。他看着卡斯瑟缩着转过身——他最近学了不少人类行为——抓着他的袖子拉扯其实一点也不难。“来吧。”

“我留在这会好一点，”卡斯说道，没有转身。

“他锁得很结实。”

“不是那……”卡斯在风衣里面尴尬地动着身子，好像他要调整翅膀一样。“这就像一种忏悔，我想要提醒自己的失败，改善提升自己。从此以后情况只会更加艰难。如果饥荒骑士独自就能让我一败涂地，那么在未来我对你就毫无帮助。”

迪恩在平时肯定就不管他了，但是卡斯不是萨姆，而且现在萨姆在铁门后面忙着呻吟不止。所以迪恩毫不亏心地大声说出：“我已经心死了，卡斯。你听到饥荒骑士说的话了，是不是，还是你忙着往嘴里塞吃的没注意？这是唯一的目标，还不是？我就应该变成米迦勒的小外套就仅此而已——我是谁不重要，只有我是什么。”

卡斯看起来很震惊。“这不是真的，迪恩。你很重要。”

“为什么？”迪恩大笑。“我做什么都狗屎一样，所以我怎么能给世界带来好处，更别提拯救它了？”

卡斯痛苦地快步走上前，两只手捧住迪恩的脸颊。“不，迪恩，请别这么说吧。你看你救了萨姆。他今天足够坚强，没有向恶魔血屈服——”

“那是他坚强，不是我。”

“不，不，都有联系。”卡斯在颤抖。“你们拥有羁绊，我知道。我见过你，迪恩。我从地狱里带出你的灵魂，那么饱满又美丽。如果你只是作为皮囊而生，上帝就不会在你和萨姆的人生之路上布置那么多的试炼和苦难。不会有其他的兄弟比你们联结更深，我们必须相信这都是计划的一部分。”

这些话在迪恩耳中听来都很空洞，然而卡斯强烈的信念感染了他。迪恩惊叹于拥有这种坚定信仰的美妙，而当信仰化成碎片的时候又是那么残酷丑陋。

“你没有心死，迪恩，”卡斯说道，他的呼吸温暖着迪恩的嘴。“你和以前一样充满激情和野心。”

“听你话音儿这还是好事了。”

卡斯吞咽着，出乎意料地紧张起来，然后小心地吻上了迪恩的嘴唇。

迪恩腹中突然沉沉的纠结就是证明饥渴没有全部灭绝的证据。迪恩的手滑进卡斯上衣里面，握住他的腰，陶醉在指下坚实躯体的感受。

迪恩回头看了看英帕拉停在哪。肯定会很挤，不过这才有意思。“我敢保证某个地方肯定还是情人节呢。”

 

————————————————————————

卡斯迪奥从浴室出来的时候，迪恩正躺在床上。卡斯腰上围了一条毛巾，除此之外毫不羞愧地裸露着。迪恩喜欢这表演，但是想想还有其他的眼睛也享受过这场肌肤的视觉盛宴，他嘴里就一阵苦涩。

“你应该睡一会，”卡斯迪奥说道，手指穿过潮湿的头发。“你今天累坏了。”

“你怎么了？”

卡斯迪奥僵住了。他很清楚迪恩在说什么，但是他现在终于准备组织一个合适的答案了。“乔原来说过的那个……对。我自重起来了。”

迪恩脸色发白。“什么？”

“不好意思，但这是你问的。”卡斯迪奥把毛巾放到一边，开始捡起他的衣服。

“你在说什么？”迪恩追问道。

卡斯迪奥暂停了着装，试探地看着迪恩。“你不会想听的。”

“听不听我说了算，”迪恩说道。

“那会是，”卡斯迪奥顿住，“娘唧唧的时刻。”

“我愿意冒这风险。”卡斯迪奥坐在床边的时候迪恩还是瑟缩了一下，因为他这个姿势摆明了会发生一场信息量过大的谈话。卡斯迪奥安静地看着他——给出迪恩脱身的机会——这更加坚定了他要待在原来位置的决心。

“我是天使，迪恩，”卡斯终于开口。“我曾经为侍奉天堂而生，而我坚定不移、从不发问地侍奉了天堂很久能救。然后你出现了。我必须说清楚，我不后悔当初选择与你并肩站立。那是正确的选择——大概是我存在以来最正确的决定了。”

“下面肯定会有一个‘但是’，”迪恩说道。

“你给予我的友谊和善良我会永远珍藏。”卡斯迪奥诚挚温柔的微笑完全无法安抚迪恩心口腐烂玉米卷的恶心。“尽管之后我才意识到我将你放在了一个多么艰难的位置。我用你代替了我抛弃的一切，而这……是不对的。你的负担已经很沉重了，而我只能增加负担。”

迪恩希望他不知道卡斯迪奥说的是什么意思，但是他实在是没办法骗自己。卡斯绝对的忠诚，还有轻易拜倒在迪恩脚下——我会拖住他们，我会把他们都拖住——他永远也不会适应。他怎么会适应呢，没有比他更配不上这种付出的人了。

“我觉得我能理解……”迪恩挣扎地说道。“你本如此。”

“是的。我的重量感——找不到更好的词——发生如此剧烈的改变，我不知道如何应对。人性本身就让人无法承受，然而混杂了……”卡斯迪奥的笑声轻柔又惊讶。“那一晚我决定把你放出扎克瑞恩牢笼的那一刻，我不再属于天堂，而是属于你。你能理解吗，迪恩？”

迪恩还记得：卡斯的死亡，太过了解卡斯反叛带来的代价，坚持告诉自己卡斯的选择是值得的，因为天堂就是一群大混蛋，这一切都带来深深的愧疚。

卡斯迪奥伸出一只手覆在他的脸上，动作带着几分好笑的尴尬，眼中含着温暖的怀旧温愁。“当饥荒骑士把我叫做你的狗的时候，我不知道那是什么意思。从那以后我学了很多你们的谚语，‘丧家之犬’的确是一个很贴切的比喻。”

“我从未那样对待过你，”迪恩生气地说。

“不，当然没有了。”握住迪恩胳膊的手指温柔又让人安心。“但是我当时不应该不顾拒绝盲目崇拜你，那是不对的。我知道你痛恨这样，但是我要为自己辩护一下，我当时不知道我的行为并不恰当。”

那些采访。

卡斯读了迪恩在书籍大卖之后的那些采访。

那些新闻记者抓住萨姆不放，因为他很健谈、有智慧，还会摆姿势亲吻宝宝。他是一个四肢不协调的大脚怪好像让公众更狂热了（不，迪恩真是不懂），而且有芭基·雪莉领导的后援团，整个世界差不多都拜倒在萨姆·温彻斯特脚下：一个从小就开始和最大反派对抗的英雄。没错，人民崇拜萨姆。

迪恩嘛，就没那么狂热了。

“这不一样，”迪恩说道。“我痛恨我的名声，这是肯定的，但你和其他人不一样。你是我们中的一员。你了解我。”

“迪恩，”卡斯迪奥小心地说，“我爱过你。”

这就像打在胃上的直拳。

卡斯迪奥继续说：“我说的不是柏拉图式的感情，不是那种友谊之爱，迪恩。我曾经爱你愿意低到尘埃里。我曾经可以毫不犹豫地为你死上一千多遍。”

信息量太大了。

迪恩一直都对于卡斯的奉献很不适应，但是如此直接的坦白、如此切实的描述，给出了他曾经如此奉献的原因，迸发出千万个问题。这是自觉的行为，还是仅仅是为他背叛天堂的副作用？是因为迪恩无意间鼓励了他，还是一切本就如此？这都是何时发生的？

是在他们做爱之前还是之后？

（卡斯迪奥用了过去式。）

“听你这么说，”迪恩的声音完全没有颤抖，“你已经不爱我了吗？”

“你累坏了。”卡斯迪奥伸出手抚摸他的脸颊，为什么他妈的这么温柔？“你需要睡眠。”

“为什么你当时不说？”

“我当时不了解自己，”卡斯迪奥达到。“感情太过复杂。人类用尽一生来适应感情，去学习感情的意义。我被抛到谷底，仿佛溺在水中。我用了很久很久才想明白。总之，你当时不会想知道我的感情的。”

最糟糕的部分就是卡斯迪奥的回答丝毫不差，因为迪恩当时真的不想知道。他可能会嘲弄坦白感情的卡斯，就像他总会做些让卡斯不舒服的事情一样，用玩笑转移他妈的关键问题。他当时真的焦头烂额——萨姆，天启，在重压之下不要崩溃——而知道卡斯的事，知道他欠了卡斯多少，一点帮助也没有。

“快睡觉吧。如果你还有问题的话，我早上也会在的，我保证。”卡斯迪奥吻了他的眉毛，他的眼皮突然沉重起来。“休息吧。”

 

——————————————————————

萨姆在底特律答应了路西法，迪恩喝了个烂醉。

他有些日子没有放纵自己了，不过现在刚好有个理由，立刻就签字打包送到面前。如果卡斯没有及时出现的话，他可能已经淹死在自己的口水里了。

迪恩忙着痛恨整个世界，没时间去感受卡斯给他擦脸、脱衣服、抱上床带来的耻辱。卡斯好像也意识到了，因为他一直都很安静，让迪恩在绝对宁静的沉寂中沉迷。

“毫无办法，是不是？”迪恩含糊地说道；卡斯在给他掖毯子。“所有的路都通往一样的命——命……地方。”

卡斯完成了工作，但是他的手留在了迪恩身上，轻抚迪恩的额头，捋过他的头发。迪恩想要躲开这触碰，因为这动作异样的温柔而嘟囔着不满。卡斯好像明白了暗示，抽离了手，但好像这是为了钻进迪恩的被窝，用胳膊紧紧环住他。

他身体下意识地尖叫着要突破——困住了！——然后桎梏化成了温柔的爱抚，卡斯的手在迪恩的胸口和腹部轻轻揉按。

“这不公平，”迪恩喃喃地说。“他为了救鲍比才答应的。”

“请不要放弃，迪恩，”卡斯耳语道，他的呼吸温暖了他的脖颈。“迪恩，求你了。”

卡斯只能帮他坚持这么久。萨姆离开以后，也就这样了：结尾，游戏结束，再没有游戏币。

“意义呢，卡斯？”迪恩问道。“我们做的一切只能让情况更糟。你爸爸到底干什么吃的？”

卡斯僵住了。“迪恩……”

“他创造了我们，就是为了看着我们毁掉自己。”迪恩自轻自蔑又歇斯底里地大笑起来。“蚂蚁农场，海猴子，排成一排的漂亮木偶，我们就这样。”

“迪恩。”

“如果你能找到祂，我要……”这句话的最后应该有什么渎神的恶语，不过迪恩在想好措辞之前就睡过去了。很久以后，迪恩才意识到，渎神的话也可以算是祈祷。

当迪恩第二天早上醒来时，床头柜上摆了一张图书卡。

在那之后，世界很快就迎来了末日。

 

————————————————————————

迪恩醒来的时候，窗外的天一片灰暗。房间空了，不过床头柜上有一叠干净的衣服。

迪恩下楼的时候还是半睡半醒，但是当他看见丹尼尔的时候瞬间清醒了。那孩子正毫不大意、全神贯注地站在那里，明亮的绿眼睛中饱含指责和醒悟。

“你是我的父亲，”丹尼尔说道。距离他长阴毛还有些日子，但是他那种实事求是的严肃认真的语气已经初现端倪。

“对，”迪恩说道。

丹尼尔低头看着手中《回到过去》（403）的封面。“我不知道自己还想不想读了。”

迪恩走近他，跪了下来，从丹尼尔手中拿过书翻看起来。

迪恩只能眼睁睁看着黄眼恶魔从他外祖父的嘴里倾泻而出，一股黑烟逃进夜色之中，留下好一幅图画：玛丽（有了污点）抱着约翰（仍然无辜），旁边躺着萨缪尔的尸体（死透透了）。  
一只手搭到了迪恩肩上。他转过身，以为是一个敌人，却发现只有卡斯迪奥，脸上带着不该有的怜悯之情。

“你还没读到精彩的部分呢，”迪恩轻轻说道。

“但是这感觉很诡异。”丹尼尔愧疚地动了动。“至少我和《旧约全书》里面的角色都没有直接关系。我这么想。”

“其实都还好。”迪恩把书放回丹尼尔手中，拢住他小小的手指，握住书。“和现实生活一样，都还好。”

丹尼尔摇摇头，想把书推给迪恩。“我不想读。这是你的生活。”

可不是吗。“世界上差不多每个人都已经读过了。我习惯了。”不，他没有。

“你大概可以自己给我讲这个故事，”丹尼尔建议道。“既然你当时身临其境的话。”

“我不……”迪恩看向丹尼尔的身后，卡斯迪奥正在厨房里假装没有偷听。“那可是酷毙了，不过我不知道现在来不来得及。”

“哦？”丹尼尔的眼神能让十多个人心碎。“为什么？”

“早餐准备好啦，”卡斯迪奥大声宣布道。

很明显，这就是丹尼尔的指令，他跑到楼下客房拉过来睡眼朦胧的克莱尔——现在是诺埃尔了。迪恩看着他们自然而然地坐下来，诺埃尔抱怨着食物，丹尼尔详细列数炒鸡蛋和烤面包的营养价值。

“你还做饭哪？”迪恩看着卡斯迪奥放在他面前的盘子。

“我曾经在食品行业工作过一段时间，”卡斯迪奥说道。

“卡斯迪奥在炸了一个炉子以后就被开除了，”丹尼尔一边在座位下面荡腿一边说道。“但是之后他就没被开除过了。”

“谢谢你，丹尼尔。”卡斯迪奥在经过儿子身边的时候，轻轻揉了揉他的头发。

“不过你从那份工作里学来了特别地道的烤面条加干酪沙司，”诺埃尔说道。

安娜带着几杯商店煮制的咖啡突然出现，把那些泡沫杯子递给那些足够年长、可以喝咖啡的人。

吃完早餐，迪恩才逐渐意识到他们聚在这里，都是因为他。卡斯迪奥留在这儿，是因为迪恩请求他的；丹尼尔留在这儿，是因为卡斯迪奥没他不行；诺埃尔留在这儿，是因为她和他们密不可分；安娜留在这儿，是因为迪恩在这种情况下需要同盟，而她最接近这个角色。今天发生的一切都是因为迪恩，而他一点也不知道事情会如何发展。

“你知道我在这儿发现什么了吗？”安娜的表情一脸无辜，从身后拿出两张光盘。

迪恩立刻假装呕吐起来。“圣水！撒盐！”

“我还没看过詹姆斯·卡梅隆的版本呢，”卡斯迪奥说道，拿过光盘观察起来。“为什么这些人和第一部电影中完全不同呢？”

“因为第一部失败透顶。”迪恩想抓住盒子，这样他们就不用真的看片了，不过当然了，卡斯迪奥往旁边迈了一步，轻松地躲开了他。“或者什么玩意儿吧。我不知道，我没注意。卡斯。”

“这可能很有教育意义，”卡斯迪奥说道。

“他的意思是嘲弄并指出所有的谬误会很有趣，”诺埃尔说道。“我们在看《耶稣受难记》的时候就是这么干的。”

迪恩飞速转向卡斯迪奥。“你让丹尼看了《耶稣受难记》？”

丹尼尔因为这个昵称回过神来，但也只是怀疑地瞥了一眼迪恩，没太注意。“卡斯迪奥一直捂着我的眼睛，我错过了电影的很大一部分。无论如何，我不想看《邪恶力量》系列电影。我还没看完书呢，但是我敢肯定他们漏掉了很多情节，就为了缩成两个小时。”

“其实是三个半小时，”安娜说道。“怎么了？我喜欢凯特·布兰切特。”

安娜和卡斯迪奥开始争论当代银幕上，哪个版本的耶稣最切合实际。他们的表情温暖又阳光，因为暂时找回了曾经亲密的伙伴关系而开心，他们过去的背叛和误会都化作淡淡的阴影，和那些试图讲述他们故事的书籍与电影一样不再重要。

迪恩在丹尼尔脚边的地板上坐下。“嘿。”

孩子看着他，那本被抛弃的《回到过去》还在桌子上。“如果你知道了最后的结果，你还会努力去组织玛丽定下契约吗？”

迪恩嘴边的“会”呼之欲出。卡斯把他用“电话亭”送回过去，试图用命运的无力给他当头棒喝，从那以后这个“会”一直留存在迪恩心里，但是现在，面对丹尼尔这个简单的问题，他居然说不出口。

“我不知道，”迪恩说了别的。

“是因为你现在相信她在更好的地方吗？”丹尼尔问道。

安娜现在和诺埃尔争论起来了。卡斯迪奥靠在椅子上，耳朵冲着他们支楞起来。

“有时候我想，如果能让我的父母过上梦寐以求的生活，任凭世界陷入火海也无妨。”丹尼尔看起来吓坏了，然后迪恩继续说道，“但是那就意味着没有萨姆、没有卡斯、没有你。所以……我也不知道。”

“迪恩，”卡斯迪奥说道。“你怎么不带丹尼尔去报废场看看呢？我在外面看见了鲍比不少老物件。”

“嘿，好。”迪恩高兴起来。“你觉得怎么样，丹尼宝？”

丹尼尔皱起鼻子。“你不那么叫我，我就去。”

【他们要看的电影系列是虚构中詹姆斯·卡梅隆导演的《邪恶力量》】

———————————————————————————————

迪恩终于和后天启生活永别的日子，就是萨姆决定掌管办公室那天。这感觉就像斯坦福事件重演，不过这一次他们很快就适应了。

萨姆每天都会给迪恩打电话，而迪恩远远北上，远离文明社会。人类世界总是让他有一种患了闭恐惧症的感觉。他不在乎自己像懦夫一样逃跑；那些嘈杂吵闹的狗娘养的混蛋，根本听不懂迪恩说他不是公众形象是什么意思，也不管他是不是说过不愿意到处演讲去“鼓励困境中的人民”。

萨姆在那些通话中告诉他都发生了什么事情，比如他在政坛竞选中飞速增长的支持率，还有鲍比发疯一样自愿领导天使分队的地球基地。迪恩出于礼貌应诺着他，偶尔放下形象抱怨一下他现在的破车——英帕拉自然要留给萨姆，因为那和温彻斯特传奇有联系。

迪恩走了很远很远，在看过世界最大的线球以后终于停了下来，还有一些没用的玩意儿都是他以前没时间参观的。拥有天使之力让避开烦人的窥探变得更加容易，尽管几个月以后力量开始削减，迪恩决定是时候安定下来了。

他发现那个小屋差不多算意外。那个地方好像在呼唤他，吸引他走向那条通往枯木森林的岔路，然后他站在小屋前面，意识到自己就应该归于此地。

找到地主并买下整块地的过程都很迅速。可是为整块土地建设防御工事却花了很长的时间，他在周围布置了一层又一层的守护符号和魔法，这才能够放心久住进去。

他在新住处醒来的第一个早上，躺在床上沉浸在宁静和安详之中。没有记者追问他的人生故事，没有猎魔人寻求建议，没有天使向他献出不必要的中心，没有改造过的恶魔跪求赎罪。

他悠闲地煮了咖啡，做了早饭，然后将余生第一餐饭带到了室外。

迪恩坐在窗间的椅子上，眺望湖畔，安静地进餐。

只有一次，那沙沙作响的风声引得他抬起头来，期待能够看到那件黄褐色风衣和那双蓝色眼睛，而它们都不在。

——————————————————————————————

丹尼尔的笑声无与伦比。他的整张面孔都因为大笑而明媚灿烂，就像萨姆很久以前那样，迪恩又一次剧烈地渴望能让他们见面，因为他知道他们两个肯定会打得火热。他几乎可以看见萨姆逗弄丹尼尔的样子，而萨拉看见萨姆父爱荡漾又会露出那种失落的表情，然后他们又会开始讨论萨姆依然不确定要不要孩子的问题。

“很抱歉我以前骂你是混蛋，”丹尼尔说道。

迪恩随意地耸耸肩。“你不是第一个。”

“这是历史，”丹尼尔斟酌着放慢了语速。他站在一辆平托车（Pinto）的残骸上，高到能够俯瞰大半个报废场。“这是历史的一部分。”

“光是想想就要炸了我的脑子，”迪恩说道。

“迪恩……”孩子声音里存在某种细微又恐惧的感情，引得迪恩向他投去锐利的目光。“迪恩，你的一切，加上卡斯迪奥的所有……是不是说，我也有注定的命运呢？”

哦，妈蛋。迪恩一点也不想考虑这件事情。“我不知道。我认为一切都结束了，故事已经完结了。”

“我知道我是怪胎，”丹尼尔说道，蹲下来，坐在平托车的前盖上，在边缘来回荡着可爱的小脚丫。“这没什么。我爱卡斯迪奥，我爱诺埃尔。但是我那时以为我只是……我。现在我知道了自己是某种大过自己的存在。”

就算穷尽所有可能，丹尼尔也绝不会过上正常的生活。这个念头揭开了从未愈合的痛苦伤疤，让迪恩想起他和萨姆成长的过程，那段日子是那么黑暗，而且这阴影一直笼罩在他们身上许多年。

迪恩抬起头。卡斯迪奥正在房子里注视他们，尽管当他发现迪恩看向他的时候惊了一下，急忙躲藏起来。

“你有卡斯呢，”迪恩说道。“他会好好照顾你的。”

“的确，”丹尼尔同意道。“但是……迪恩。”

“嗯？”

“迪恩。”丹尼尔焦急地拉扯他的上衣。“有人在那边。”

迪恩飞快地转过身。“哪儿？”丹尼尔指了指报废场外围的一片树林和灌木。“你看见了人影吗？”

“我看到有动静，但不确定是不是人，我不清楚，”丹尼尔说道。

迪恩马上抱住孩子的腰，把他带回房子里。卡斯迪奥读懂了他动作中包含的紧急信号，立刻迎了上来。

“丹尼尔说他看见外面有动静，”迪恩说道。

卡斯迪奥露出了冷酷的表情。他冲诺埃尔点了点头，后者马上从座位上站了起来。

“等等，”安娜走上前说道。“让我去吧。你最好留在他们身边。”

安娜消失了，但是卡斯迪奥依然直戳戳站在门边，天使感官警告全开。诺埃尔终于回到了客厅，递给卡斯迪奥一把剑，然后她开始收拾打包东西。很明显，这已经成为他们的例行程序了。

“你们就是这么做的，”迪恩说道。“你们要逃离。”

“我们只能逃，”卡斯迪奥说道。“可能我给不了儿子最好的生活，但我会拼尽全力。”

“你能不能……”迪恩想到。“你能不能掩盖他的身份，然后把他交给别人照顾呢？”

“不能，”卡斯迪奥斩钉截铁地回答道。

丹尼尔表情一时间显露无疑。卡斯迪奥没看见，但是迪恩看见了，他完全理解丹尼尔眼中的爱代表什么。

迪恩同样永远无法放弃萨姆。他陪在萨姆身边，直到他不再需要自己，他的弟弟终于展开翅膀，独自步入大千世界。丹尼尔也会有这么一天，而迪恩知道卡斯迪奥肯定比自己应付得更好。但是在那之前，他选择紧抓不放。

迪恩不能剥夺卡斯的权利。

前门打开了，安娜走回房间。“外面的确有人，但是他们用了某种魔法隐藏自己。我以前从未有过这样的感觉，但是我认为它们是人类，或者至少大部分算人类。”

“我们要走了，”卡斯迪奥宣布。

就在此时，墙壁爆裂开来，冲进一辆汽车。

卡斯迪奥展开了翅膀——在场的人差不多都沾点天使的关系，所以没有烧穿眼睛的风险——攫住大部分的残骸并将其扔向门口。屋内灰尘漫天，迪恩一边咳嗽一边努力眨眼，然后卡斯迪奥冲他大喊趴下，因为又有一辆车冲着他们飞来。

迪恩躲在沙发后面，诺埃尔和丹尼尔在他身边，卡斯迪奥和安娜直面敌人。

魔法灼烧空气带来了臭氧和焦糊的味道。卡斯迪奥和安娜用真实的声音念到，天语的旋律震荡着迪恩的耳膜。

迪恩趴在地板上，看到咖啡桌下面粘着一把霰弹枪。他费劲地把枪扯了出来，检查着子弹。子弹是有，但都是银的，对天使无效。不过这还是可以让敌人分心，所以他为枪上了膛。

这简直愚蠢，但是迪恩必须站起来。他想知道情况怎样，他们在面对什么，卡斯迪奥和安娜情况如何。他从沙发靠背上面窥视，举好了霰弹枪，看到墙上的巨大破洞。

“安娜，带他们出去，”卡斯迪奥说道。

“卡斯迪奥——”

“带他们出去。”

安娜又露出了那种表情，因为不知道卡斯迪奥意欲为何而万分焦躁。

“拿着，”迪恩语速很快，把自己的手机递给诺埃尔。“给鲍比或者赫古迪奥打电话。”他从沙发后面站了出来。

“迪恩，”安娜说道，“我们必须——”

“你听见卡斯说的话了，”迪恩立刻说道。“带他们出去。”

安娜很聪明，没有再争论下去。她跑过去找诺埃尔和丹尼尔，留下迪恩站在卡斯迪奥身后一步远的地方。

卡斯迪奥正盯着墙上的开口，两臂张开。他一只手握着出鞘的剑，另一只手掌心向前做出防御的姿势。

有人正在走向房子。

“你最好和安娜一起走，迪恩，”卡斯迪奥严厉地说道，眼睛紧盯着逼近的人影不放。

迪恩无视了他的要求。“那是谁？”

“我还不知道，”卡斯迪奥说道。“这不重要。”

那个人个子很高，满头金发，面带愉悦又贪婪的微笑，走上前来。迪恩认不出他的身份，但是这和他（之前）的工作没什么关系。

迪恩开枪射了那个混蛋，因为他可以这么做。

卡斯迪奥瞥了他一眼。“迪恩。”

“嘿，值得一射啊，”迪恩说道。金发人仍然步步逼近。

“留在这儿就行了，好吗？”卡斯迪奥请求道。“我很快就回来”

迪恩看着卡斯迪奥跑上前去；他浑身上下散发着圣洁与危险的气息，举剑出击。

———————————————————————————————————  
“你这是瞎耽误工夫，”加百列说道

迪恩把咖啡泼了加百列的脸上，觉得清理硬木地板的代价值得他那张震惊的脸。“你他妈是怎么过来的？”他问道。

“我走过来的，”加百列承认道，嘴唇因为这旅途太过恶心而扭曲。他用一只手抹了抹脸，小心地弹去咖啡水滴。“他妈的整整四英里。”

迪恩咒骂着暗暗记下要在小屋周围放上猎熊陷阱。他设置的那些隐藏装置无法避开已经知道他住在这里的人。那些人（或是天使什么的）无法直接用魔法瞬移过来，但是迪恩从没想过他们会问也不问地直接沿着景区线路走过来。

“你想干什么？”迪恩问道。

“就想看看你的新地方。”加百列的目光谨慎地扫视着小屋的内饰，毫不掩饰对于屋内景象的欣赏。“你还真会玩儿。”

“好吧，我可没有那种改变世界的大天使魔法啦，”迪恩说道。“哦，等等，你也没有了。”

“说得好啊，温彻斯特，”加百列拖拉着说道。“来回来去说吧你就。你可真是救世主。”

“我的魔法还能在你脸上打个破洞出来，”迪恩说道。

“嘿，嘿，可别。”加百列没怎么变。他还是那个让人无法忍受的混蛋，所以当他自顾自地坐在沙发上的时候，迪恩真的毫不惊讶。

“赶紧说完走人，”迪恩说道。

“我累了，”加百列抱怨道。“你没听我说我全程都是走过来的吗？”

“硬汉。”迪恩不管不顾地离开去到咖啡了，留下加百列对着天花板噘嘴。在他倒咖啡店时候，小屋很安静，唯一的声响就是偶尔吹过屋檐的风声。

“卡斯迪奥还是没有消息，”加百列终于说道。

迪恩嘟囔着。当然没有了；有的话萨姆早就打电话来了。

“我们设法找到了一些离群的天使，”加百列说话的语气几乎算得上严肃了。“但还是有很多未登记的。”

“你到底能不能说点有用的？”

“拉斐尔死了。”加百列轻哼一声，好像仍然无法相信这个事实。“以斯拉菲尔在捷克共和国发现了他皮囊的残骸。有些当地人目睹了争斗，你可以想象那个激烈的场景。”

“谁能杀死大天使呢？”迪恩问道。

“拉斐尔已经被降级了，所以是毫无头绪。我本来还挺愿意再见见他的，就为了看他卑躬屈膝的样子。”

“这很有意思，但是我没抓到重点。”

“我就是说……”加百列的手和嘴做出了本应该很可笑的动作。“卡斯迪奥已经消失了将近三年，而且——”

“你要纪念一下，是吗？”迪恩问道。“你要我做个演讲，细数他做过的所有事还有迷失在人性这种玩意儿吗？”

“萨姆告诉了我一件很有意思的事，”加百列说到，语气变得冷冽，几乎算得上是危险。“他说你们当时睡在一起，对于此，我早就有所怀疑，因为我的宝贝弟弟当时看你的表情，就像你是他不知道如何才能得到的美食——”

“加布！”

“——但那算什么，迪恩？”加百列看起来就像是真诚地感兴趣而已，但是迪恩可不会完全买账。“他当时对你来说算什么？”

“卡斯曾经是——现在是——一个好朋友，”迪恩生硬地说道。“我最好的朋友之一。”

“最好的朋友，”加百列平乏地说道。

“在我看来这已经很算得了什么了，”迪恩厉声说道。

加百列大笑。“怪不得他离开了你。”

迪恩像暴风一样冲向他，攥住他的上衣把那个混蛋拽了起来。“出去。给我滚蛋！”

“他离开了你，迪恩！”加百列一边被迪恩推出门一边喊道。“他离开了你，是因为你没有给他留下来的理由！”

——————————————————————————

卡斯迪奥曾经告诉过迪恩，他是一个战士，但是在此之前他从来都没有真正相信过。鲍比房子外面的战斗敏捷又残忍，很明显敌人也有神力，他用的剑和卡斯迪奥的一样。

“迪恩！”他转过身。诺埃尔示意他跟上来。安娜已经怀抱着丹尼尔站到了远处。

“你们走吧，”迪恩说道。

“卡斯迪奥能照顾好自己，”诺埃尔说道。

“保证丹尼尔安全就够了，”迪恩坚持道。“走！”

她们冲着另一个方向进发，留下迪恩能够转移注意力，看向前坪的天使对决。迪恩可能不太了解击剑，但是他能看出卡斯迪奥很擅长于此。迪恩只见过他在看着书本和古董的时候露出同样专注的表情。

“我只想要那个孩子，”另一个人说道。“没有必要动刀动枪。”

卡斯迪奥用剑刃划过敌人的肩膀，穿过衣服直达肌肤，给出了致命的答复。那人吸着气加倍了攻击。

“他会出卖你！”金发人咆哮道。“他流着背叛的血！”

卡斯迪奥龇着牙又刺了一剑。

迪恩思考着。科特枪在鲍比那里，所以不用想了。没准他可以——不，等等，血液符咒会把卡斯迪奥也弹走的。那么——不，那个只对恶魔有效……

太多的方法，而现在几乎全都没用。迪恩的猎魔人大脑飞快地略过每个方案，最后他想：去他妈的，然后举起了霰弹枪。这伤不到敌人，但有可能分散他的注意，使得卡斯给出致命一击结束一切。

在迪恩开枪之前，另一个人刺出了致命一击，剑刃利用卡斯迪奥防御的破绽，直接刺进他的胸口，穿透后背。

世界慢了下来。

迪恩向前迈了一步，发射了霰弹。

子弹穿过金发混蛋，而他毫发无伤。他向迪恩转过身，眼中闪着甜蜜的满足，他开始张开手掌，准备发出精神攻击。

“放开他，你个贱人！”一个女人——安娜？是安娜吗？——在大吼。还有枪在开火，但那都不是迪恩射的。

迪恩现在根本不在乎枪。刚出现的逆天子弹射在他的身上，金发的混蛋震惊地张开嘴，被每一发都逼得抽动后退。一旦他退到了足够远的地方，迪恩就前冲过去，抱起卡斯。

卡斯迪奥盯着胸前的伤口，涌出的血液浸透了他的上衣。他抬头看向迪恩，脸色惨白，带着尴尬。“从没发生过这种事，”他说话的时候，嘴里浮现出来自天堂的闪光能量。

“闭嘴，”迪恩粗暴地说道，把一只手按在了伤口上。

他体内的天使能量刚好足够完成传递。精华顺着迪恩的指尖快速流淌，能量带着叮铃的响声离开他的身体，猛地钻入卡斯迪奥体内，完成应尽的任务。迪恩继续紧紧按着伤口，而卡斯迪奥抽着气，眼中的神情表明他完全知道这意味着什么。

突然之间，出现了剧痛。迪恩一只手按在自己胸口，心脏上方的同一位置开始流血，红色的溪流从他的指缝中流淌。

他可能做过头了。啊哦。

卡斯迪奥现在已经痊愈了，他坐起身来急忙抓住了迪恩。

他的眼睛那么美，那么迷幻。迪恩目不转睛地盯着它们。能看着这双眼睛，他就很幸福了。

“你为什么这么做，迪恩？”卡斯迪奥抽气。“你为什么这么做？”

你觉得为什么呢，迪恩想说，但是他已经呛满了血液。

————————————————————

如果小屋太过安静的话，那么总会有足够得体的娱乐可供消遣。只需开车开上一个小时，不管是哪个方向，都有包含酒吧和餐厅的小镇值得一去。

被人认出的风险一直存在，所以迪恩想尽办法做好准备，有必要的话就用一些天使之力，或者戴上特别难看的帽子来隐藏自己。

有一次他想钓个妹子。一开始的谈话都很顺利，而且她好像真的不知道他是谁，但是她靠过来亲吻他的时候，迪恩心里猛地退缩了一下，他差点掉下吧台。

“抱歉，”他说道。“抱歉，我不知道怎么……”

“没事，亲爱的，”她明快地微笑着说道，没有收到冒犯。“可能你需要放下肩上担负的重担吧。”

“我没有负担，”迪恩咆哮道。

“无所谓。”她长长的指甲在他脸上轻轻点了点，然后她飘向了酒吧的另一端。

两周以后迪恩试图钓一个汉子。

他甚至有意识地去找那种皮肤白净、蓝色眼睛、黑色头发和嘴唇柔软的人。

那也没用。

 

——————————————————————

迪恩以前死过，所以他知道那是什么感觉。和一般人相信的那样相反，濒临死亡本身并不痛苦。灵魂剥离肉体的过程十分震撼，就像是整个身体投入了冰水之中，但是一点也不痛苦。

因此，他还没死呢，他整个人都疼傻屄了。

有人在什么地方大喊。听起来像卡斯，还有钢刃碰撞的声音，所以现在大概是《天使挑战者2：毁灭之战》*。  
【出自电影《挑战者2:天幕之战》Highlander II: The Quickening(1991)】

迪恩身上突然出现一双手，按住他的伤口，用布料权当临时绷带为他紧紧包扎。他被拉起来的时候试图抵抗，因为他肯定哪也走不了，但是那双手坚持要他走。撑在他胳膊下面的肩膀太小了，不会是卡斯的，那慢慢引导他走开。

“安娜？”迪恩无力地说道。他现在还能说话已经是奇迹了，真的，因为他感觉有个拳头嵌在胸口。

肩膀没有回答。迪恩想要脱身，因为卡斯迪奥可能仍然需要帮助，但是带他离开的那副小小的身躯出奇的强壮。他只能重新躺在地上，远处响着斗争的声音。

“迪恩，”一个女性的声音说道。

他的眼睛张开一条缝。他看到罩在自己身上的那个人，正是昨晚送披萨的女孩，但这根本说不通啊。

“迪恩，你能听到我吗？”她问道。

迪恩哼了一声以示回复。

“迪恩，仔细听好了，”女孩说道。“四年以后，2019年2月3日，丹尼尔，你儿子，会要求去见一个朋友。别让他去。迪恩？你必须听我说——别让他去。不管他说什么，不管他怎么求你。”

这姑娘他妈的说什么呢？

“记住这个日期，迪恩，”她说道。“2019年2月3日。”

迪恩想要告诉她，自己不和幻觉说话，但是她已经站了起来，将背后的霰弹枪挥到胸前。她向上举着枪，跑向卡斯迪奥。

总体而言，此时此地死去也不算坏事。他受过爱戴，救过世界，保证萨米拥有美好结局，有了孩子——老天，谁能想到这种事——所以如果他现在就嗝屁也没什么损失。他昨天晚上还做了好几次爱；有多少人能在死去那天说这种话？

突然间一声巨响，翅膀忽闪的声音近在咫尺，然后响起了赫古迪奥高音尖叫：“辛尔先生的房子！”

迪恩暗自窃笑。

“迪恩，”有人在他耳边说道。这绝对是安娜。“我们会找人帮你。坚持住。”

无所谓了，迪恩想到，然后他就失去了意识。

————————————————————————————————

迪恩在保护区域的边缘会见了安娜，他们两个都比约定的时间早到了很多。

“很高兴见到你，迪恩，”安娜说道。“有些日子了。”

“是啊，可不。”迪恩在脑内排练了很久，但是在小屋里面演练和大声说出来还是有区别的。“我叫你的原因……是卡斯。”

安娜毫不掩饰她的惊讶。“卡斯迪奥？”

“我想让你帮我找到他，”迪恩说道。

“但是已经……”她皱起眉；很明显，她并没有经常想起卡斯。“现在已经过去多长时间了？”

“四年了，”迪恩说道。“四年多一点，但是谁也没仔细算。”

“他可能——”

“我必须知道，安娜，”迪恩说道。“如果他死了，那么好，他就是死了，但是我必须确定。应该能有什么东西留下来——骨头，血液，一绺头发，他过去一直穿的那件蠢蛋风衣，什么都行。一个那么重要的天使不会凭空消失。”

安娜听到他的措辞，眨了眨眼。“说道重要，你是指……”

“对世界来说，”迪恩干巴巴的说。“从天启中拯救了一切，拯救了所有人。”

安娜一言不发，眼睛里包含沧桑和思量。“你还在想他吗，迪恩？都过了这么久了？”

“我就是得知道，”迪恩说道，暗暗咒骂自己喉头的紧张。“我知道你们已经不再寻找他了，但是……听着，我就是想，如果他在躲藏，那么他现在应该放下防备了；如果他没有躲藏，而且有人抓住了他，他们现在应该也已经放下防备了。”

安娜同情地露出了悲悯的表情。“迪恩……”

“去找他吧，”迪恩说道。“为了我。我要求不算多——”

“当然了，迪恩。”安娜温和地说。“我在天堂还有任务，但是我会用空闲时间帮你找他的。”

迪恩慢慢地长出一口气。“谢谢你，安娜。”

 

————————————————————————

距离迪恩上次进医院已经有些日子了，但是他醒来看到天花板时，绝对不会认错。

“嘿，”一个熟悉的声音说道。

“萨姆。”迪恩咳嗽着试图坐起身。萨姆立刻扑了过来，用手坚定地把迪恩按回了枕头上。床铺上方升起的时候，响起了机器嗡嗡运作的声音；这让迪恩得以坐起身，茫然地冲着弟弟眨眼。“我怎么跑这儿来了？”

“安娜，”萨姆说道。“你已经打上补丁了，差不多新的一样。”

即使这位病人是温家人而不是总统，他们依然处于一间豪华的私人病房里，和他们所享有的资源等级相匹配。屋里拉着窗帘，有一个男人站在门前。他穿着两件套西装，戴着傻蛋大墨镜，梳着小平头，脖子的发际线下面文着保护文身。

“你恢复得不错真是太好了，温彻斯特先生，”两件套说道。

“瞧你这个‘不错’的标准，”迪恩低声说道。“萨姆对你还不错吧，迪基？”

“我叫理查德，先生，”他说道。

“别又来这套，”萨姆叹气。他在微笑，尽管他那头浓密的短发乱成一团，一看就知道是因为担忧而抓挠过。“你看着不错，迪恩。”

“老天，萨姆，省省吧，”迪恩翻着白眼说道。“圣诞节的时候我见过你了，你忘了吗？”

“是啊，好吧，那不一样，”萨姆说道。“我听说了你在鲍比房子那儿的惊悚冒险。”

“他要是看见连带损毁结果的话，肯定气坏了。”

“赫古在处理呢，”萨姆说道。

迪恩慢慢松了一口气，让身体在床垫上放松下来。有好一会儿，屋里只有他们的呼吸声，还有理查德耳机里面不时传来的电流声。

“卡斯走了，是不是？”迪恩问道。

“是，”萨姆答道。

迪恩猛地睁开眼睛瞪着弟弟。

萨姆的表情隐忍又沉着。“迪恩，你知道你可以对我无话不说，是吧？”

“萨姆，你知道我特别讨厌你这么说，是吧？”

萨姆叹气。“我当叔叔了，而你连告都不告诉我一声？”

门突然打开了，丹尼尔走了进来，他嘴里吸着一盒苹果汁，卡斯迪奥紧跟在他的身后。

“没错，”萨姆说道，别有深意地冲着迪恩扬起一条眉毛。“卡斯去买饮料了。”

“贱人，”迪恩嘶嘶地低声说道。

萨姆用口型回了他一句混蛋，然后展开长到荒谬的手脚站了起来。他经过天使父子的时候，突然弯下腰，一只胳膊搂着丹尼尔的屁股，毫不费力地把他抱了起来。丹尼尔露出不情愿的表情，但是他也仅仅他叹了口气，允许了萨姆大大咧咧地对待他，就好像已经习惯了。

迪恩到底睡了多久，怎么都变成这样了呢？

“我们去外面待会儿，”萨姆说道，抱着丹尼尔出去了。

理查德跟着他们也出去了，尽管他的后脑勺还贴在门上那一窄条玻璃外面。

“你还在这儿，”迪恩说道。

“我必须保证你安然无恙，”卡斯迪奥说道。这话听起来很不自然，就好像他不确定自己是否应该留下一样。“迪恩，你为我做的……”

“那无所谓，”迪恩说道。“别多想。”

卡斯迪奥点点头。他眼中闪过的冷酷，让迪恩意识到他刚刚犯了一个滔天大错。

另一个超越其他滔天大错的滔天大大错。

“卡斯。”迪恩深吸一口气。“我这么做是因为我爱你。”

有好一会儿都毫无回应。迪恩想，卡斯是不是没听到，或者更糟糕的是，卡斯是不是想让他再说一遍。

然后卡斯的头慢慢歪向一边，蓝色的眼睛里充满惊奇。

“迪恩？”卡斯动情地小声说道。卡斯怎么能把那么多的意义融入这一个词里呢？迪恩没了它怎么能活了这么久？

“就这样，”迪恩说道，胸口发紧又很忐忑还有所有他不愿意细想的感觉。“就是让你知道一下。”

有一声响。呜咽或是抽气，迪恩不确定。他只能盯着卡斯的脸，观察到他因为困惑和难以置信而露出挣扎的表情，就像他无法理解这句话的意思，或者是他不愿意理解。同时还有别的感情，好似他在胸口揣了一块冷硬刺痛的伤，和迪恩揣得一样久。

“我必须走了，”卡斯颤抖着细声说道。“如果你要逼我在你和丹尼尔中间选——”

“带我和你一起走，”迪恩挣扎着拼命地说，他在此刻以前从没想过这个选择，此时他惊讶于自己的渴望。“我并不是百无一用的，你知道。我是个猎魔人，而且我可救过世界呢。你需要一切能够利用的帮助。在鲍比房子那儿攻击我们的是谁？你知道吗？”

“那是奥菲艾尔，”卡斯说道，尽管语气听起来还是茫然若失。“我之前把他困在炼狱里面了，但是他逃了出来，比我预料中还要强大。我在之前能够轻易压制他，但是我们最近的战斗对我来说更加艰难了。”

“没错，”迪恩说道。“外面全都是大疯子。我还听说拉斐尔都被杀死了。”

“哦。”卡斯瑟缩了一下。“那是我干的。”

“你？”

“他威胁了我儿子，”卡斯悲伤地说道。“但是你说的正如我所想。我面对的——我们面对的——境况十分凶险。你已经金盆洗手，你自己说你——”

“我可以收回这句话吧，行吗？”迪恩说道。“我可以改变主意吧，行吗？”

卡斯在颤抖。他一边颤抖一边向门口退去，就像迪恩是个危险的人。

“这太痛心了，迪恩，”他压抑着说道。“我遇到你之前从来不知道什么叫痛心。”

“但还是有好事啊，”迪恩焦急地说道，他向着房间另一端的卡斯伸出手，抓着空气。肏蛋，他只是想触碰卡斯而已。他想抱着他，将受伤的表情吻去。“我也教会了你好的东西。就算只有一点点吧。”

“我现在要走了，迪恩，”卡斯说道。

他消失了，迪恩没来得及喊出不要走。

————————————————————————

“你是谁？”迪恩问道。

“卡斯迪奥。”

“我知道，”他厉声说道。“你是什么？”

“我是主的天使。”

迪恩无法相信，就算他面前的这个男人玩弄了毛骨悚然的把戏，身后出现了一双看起来无比真实的翅膀。

如果迪恩相信他是天使，他就必须相信其他大坨大坨的屁事。

迪恩只想找到他弟弟。他不在乎上帝的杰作，其他天使爱让他干嘛干嘛，整个世界给他准备了什么都无所谓。他要找到他弟弟，然后一切都好说。让世界去肏自己吧。

一身闪闪亮的怪人消失了，迪恩此时此刻暗下决心，以后再也不要看到那个狗娘养的才好。

——————————————————————

迪恩醒来的时候，医院里很安静，很黑暗。他不知道是什么将他唤醒的，但是他的直觉和以前一样锐利，所以肯定发生了奇怪的事，要不然他不会惊醒。

他安静地躺着，思考可以利用房间里的什么物品当做武器。他在这儿应该是安全的，因为萨姆在附近安排了几个他的秘密服务人员，而且还设置了铺天盖地的保护魔法，但总有意外发生。

门打开的时候发出轻柔的嘎吱声。“迪恩？”

他坐了起来。“丹尼尔？”

丹尼尔轻手轻脚地跑过房间。他爬上椅子，抹去了墙上的标记。字母损坏的一瞬间就响起了翅膀窸窣的声音，卡斯迪奥出现在房间里。

“迪恩，你一定要坚定，”卡斯说道。“如果你和我们一起走，情况会万分艰难。”

“你读没读过《邪恶力量》的书啊？”迪恩问道，看到卡斯回来感觉晕乎乎的，胸中泛起无比剧烈的释怀。

卡斯恼怒地看着他时，那种感觉依旧盘旋。“迪恩。”

“是，我想去，”迪恩说道。“我想要。”他没有说：他想要了解丹尼尔，学会去爱丹尼尔，学会让丹尼尔爱他。他想要重新了解卡斯，了解那些他错过的事，给他留下新的回忆。

（他脑中还有一个纠缠不休的念头，在某个特殊的日子里他必须完成某件事，但是他不知道怎样着手。）

迪恩只知道自己渴望于此。“我很坚定，卡斯。”

“来。”卡斯帮他站起来，丹尼尔去拿他的鞋和衣服。

迪恩很快穿好了衣服；丹尼尔在他穿衣服的时候，礼貌地转过身去背对他们。迪恩有一种感觉，这会是未来一段时间内唯一的机会了，所以他伸出手抓住了卡斯的上衣，把他拉到身前。

卡斯张开双唇，饥渴的舌头贸然伸进他的嘴里，就好像他比迪恩还要先料到他会这么做。

“迪恩，”卡斯轻柔地呻吟着，迪恩一直希求的每一寸沉重和热望都融入了他的名字。“迪恩，迪恩……”

“我在。”迪恩轻啄他的嘴。“我们走吧。咱家孩子还在这儿呢。”

卡斯愣了一下，好像他已经忘了这茬儿。“对啊。”

“为什么我们必须偷偷摸摸的？”迪恩一边穿上夹克一边说道。“你不信任萨姆吗？”

“你在这儿的事情已经上了新闻，而且大楼里面还有其他我不想遇到的天使，”卡斯说道。“你用普通方式离开而不引起大家的注意是不可能的。我的任务就是尽量保证我的家人不被发现。”

“诺埃尔在几个街区以外的车里，”丹尼尔说道，把迪恩的手机递给他。“你还要带点什么吗？”

迪恩看都不用看。“没了。”

 

————————————————————————————

迪恩在新生活中第一次能够松口气的时候，他们正在圣马力诺（意大利半岛东部的国家）的一间公寓里。卡斯在全世界做过无数奇怪的工作，他显然是攒下了一小笔积蓄，而诺埃尔已经成为了寻找隐秘、得体的临时住所的专家。

“我以前从来没有出过国，”迪恩坦白道；卡斯正趴在他身上。“不列颠哥伦比亚省（位于加拿大西部）不算。”

“你会比以前拜访更多的地方，”卡斯说道，低下头亲吻迪恩的锁骨。“在你的探索过程中，我愿意当你优秀的导游。”

“我现在就想探索点什么，”迪恩抛了媚眼。

卡斯扬起一条眉毛。“迪恩。”

“我爱你这么做。”迪恩的一根手指点在卡斯的下唇上，轻轻按压，卡斯立刻用嘴唇包住他的手指吸吮起来，迪恩露齿而笑。“我爱你念我名字的方式。”

“我会让你尖叫出我的名字，”卡斯承诺道；含着他手指的嘴好像熔炉一般滚烫。

迪恩大笑。“老天，卡斯，你对我做的……”他一只手插进卡斯头发，赞叹着他在触摸下像猫一样弓起后背的样子。“但是不能尖叫。丹尼尔在楼下。”

“诺埃尔把他带出去吃冰激凌了，”卡斯说道。“我已经贿赂过她了。”

迪恩当即搂住卡斯后颈，把他拉下来完成他们一直渴求的亲吻。这吻既贪婪又粗暴又甜蜜，他们对彼此的付出和意义全部灌注在这个吻里。

“除了你，别无二者，”迪恩突然说道，然后变得胆怯起来。“在你之后。没有。”

卡斯对他皱起眉。“我不相信。”

“好吧，有过一两次，”迪恩不情愿地承认道。“我又不是和尚，你知道，但是从那以后，无论我怎么尝试都……都不行。我到不了。”

卡斯的表情变得温柔，他轻吻了迪恩。“你不用告诉我的，迪恩。”

迪恩把脸埋在卡斯的颈窝里，不确定自己能否看着他。“其实，我只是很自私罢了，想套你话。”

当然了，卡斯对迪恩的意图一清二楚，把他强行拉起来，看着他的眼睛。“我爱你，迪恩。现在。这才是重要的事。”

迪恩紧张地吞咽着。“是吗？”

“你不能指望我遵守你都无法遵守的规则，”他平静地说道。“这行不通。”

“好吧，我真怀念你对我的话照单全收的时候。”

卡斯慵懒又从容地对他露出微笑。“不，你不怀念。”

“不，我不怀念。”

肌肤相亲的感觉太让人分心了，卡斯故意在迪恩身上挺动着身子，好一份情欲的砝码。这让他们经历过的一切都是值得的，迪恩还相当肯定，他们以后的经历也会是值得的。

迪恩并不恐惧。他不知道未来会如何，但是他心里一度充斥的担忧和空虚都消失了。

“我们能做到，”迪恩贴在卡斯嘴上说道。“我能做到。”

卡斯轻柔地笑了，带着惊讶和愉悦，还有迪恩等不及要解析深入的一缕未名的情感。“迪恩，你总有新法子让我惊讶。”

迪恩微笑着抬起头看向他。“那我们就算扯平了。”

END


End file.
